Sweet Dreams
by MonDieu666
Summary: Parker has a dream about Eliot that changes everything. From then on Parker questions Eliot's role in her life and what she wants from him.
1. Chapter 1

Parker's lungs were burning from inhaling the oxygen-thin air, the cold irritating her throat. Her nose was running and her eyes were teary. Her body was thrumming with frustration and a sadness that she had barely masked as anger. However, her jaw was set and her eyes were narrowed and determined.

Eliot, on the other hand, was surprisingly calm. His eyes were hard but his breathing was even and his body controlled. She could sense his confusion at her out of character behaviour but Parker had no sense of what he was thinking on a deeper level, which infuriated her.

Parker was having a rare moment of emotional transparency. The cold body in the corner had unnerved her and she couldn't stop picturing the end. Imagining on a loop what it would be like to die in an ice cave, alone and helpless. The futility of his situation was fuelling a muted hysteria and she was fighting the panic that was unfurling in her stomach.

Parker thrived and flourished on independence and control. She always had a plan and an exit. Her greatest fear was being at the mercy of the situation. She wanted to get Alan back to his wife. Take control of the situation for her sake and for Alan's.

Parker tensed her arms and prepared to pull herself up the rope. Any other day and this would have been cake but Parker could feel a fine trembling in her muscles. She ignored Eliot's scrutinising stare. Despite the fact he had yielded instantly when Parker had told him they were returning with Alan, she knew he thought it was a bad idea. His eyes were sharp with anger. She took a deep breath to centre herself and started to climb.

Parker barely made it a few feet when the rope snapped. As she hit the ground hard the impact drove the air from her body, jarring her shoulder. Worse, she felt something inside her break.

Eliot started forward. "Parker! Are you alright?" He tried to help her up but Parker shook off his help.

"I got it. I got it," she mumbled.

"The rope snapped," Eliot said, examining the end. "We're going to be short." He flicked his eyes back up to meet Parkers.

There was a pause and he let those words sink in. Parker determinedly avoided his gaze.

"I gotta take the rigging off him, we need rope," he said and took a step towards the body. Towards Alan.

Parker lunged after him. "No!" Her voice was forceful but wavered a little. Her palm caught him in the shoulder.

"Parker!" Eliot growled.

"No!" Parker jabbed a finger at him.

"It's done," Eliot snapped.

"NO!" Parker shouted. Parker felt anger flood her system.

"This is what we're supposed to do! We're supposed to get him back to his wife! Nate would do it, Sophie would do it, Hardison would do it!" At Hardison's name, Parkers voice caught. "They would do the right thing. I want to do the right thing." Parker was crying now, hot tears of desperation.

Eliot endured her rage with a serious face and sympathetic eyes. Parker angrily snatched the rope up from the ground and began to wind it around her arm. She didn't want to have to look at either of the other faces in the cave with her.

She glared hotly at the ice walls and felt the disappointment boil inside her until she couldn't maintain it any more. Her shoulders slumped and the rope fell limply out of her hand.

Eliot was still watching her patiently. He hadn't made anymore attempts to unravel the ropes from Alan's body.

Parker turned to him and met his gaze duly. Wordlessly she nodded.

Eliot moved into action with a swiftness that indicated how aware of the passing time he was. That he had let Parker's anger run its course awoke a little gratitude in Parker. The first positive emotion since they had entered the cave.

Eliot gently removed the ropes and settled Alan back against the wall in his initial position. Parker crouched nearby, acting like an honour guard.

Parker couldn't take her eyes off Alan. She was being overwhelmed by the sense of defeat.

"Hey," Eliot said softly.

Parker swung her torch so it spotlighted Eliot's face. He didn't even flinch from the direct light. His stare was even.

"It was a good thing it was us," Eliot said.

Parker looked down with a small sad smile. "Because we'd leave him." It sounded hollow.

Eliot scratched his chin while he thought of the right words. "Because they would have kept trying and they would have frozen to death right next time him. Especially Hardison. So it was a good thing it was us."

Eliot continued, "The two of us, we do things they can't. Won't."

Parker met his steady stare. "Does that make us bad?" There was a vulnerability to her voice as she asked.

"It makes us... us. Now you can take it as a gift or a curse. And that's up to you." Eliot flashed the torch across her face to illustrate his point.

Parker smiled gently. His words resonated and his empathy touched her. She didn't have much understanding of normal and hadn't been raised with a moral code. It made her able to do what was necessary to survive. And she could do it this time, even if it did feel like a knife wound to the heart. In that moment she was truly grateful it had been the pair of them. Eliot wouldn't judge her for putting her own life first.

Eliot stood and reached a hand down to help Parker up. She rubbed her eyes fiercely before accepting his hand. Eliot pulled Parker up with one swift motion that propelled her upward and into his personal space.

His other hand came to Parkers shoulder, steadying her. Her hand fisted in his jacket.

Parker let out an embarrassed laugh and looked up to meet Eliot's eyes. The laughter died on her lips. Parker was only a tiny bit shorter than Eliot and in this position they were toe to toe, almost nose to nose. His sharp blue eyes were intense.

In a completely uncharacteristic moment, Parker craved some human contact, something to remind her she was not alone. The emotion of the situation overwhelmed her better judgement and she leaned forward and brushed her lips over Eliot's.

Parker pulled back, watching his reaction. Eliot's eyes widened but he didn't move away. Parker pressed her lips more completely against Eliot's. She still held Eliot's hand from before and felt it tighten around her fingers.

Eliot made a noise low in his throat, dropped her hand and brought his free one up behind her head. Parker could feel Eliot take control of the kiss at that point. He slid his arm around her waist, pulling her hard against his body.

Parker's cheeks were flushed and she could feel Eliot's heat even through all their layers of clothes. Eliot was still holding back in an obvious attempt to not spook her. Parker deepened the kiss with eagerness.

Parker eyes snapped open, her heart hammering. Parker was lying in her bed and she had kicked off all the covers while she had slept but her face was red and dewy with sweat. She tried to steady her breathing, still experiencing the emotions from her dream. Parker's body was tense and tingling.

With a groan she flung herself back on the bed. This wasn't the first time she had dreams about past jobs but never like this. Parker covered her face with her hands and tried to erase the images from her brain.

It did no good. Every time she shut her eyes she could see the piercing blue of Eliot's. She could practically feel the ghost of Eliot's hands on her body, at the back of her neck. She only felt rushes like that when she jumped of buildings.

What was her subconscious doing to her? Eliot was her friend! She blushed anew when she thought about tomorrow. How was she going to look him in the eye at the meeting?

"Oh crap!"

**AN: Don't worry all, this isn't an 'and it was all a dream' story – it is going to be a chaptered story. I'm sure most people have experienced **_**that**_** kind of dream about someone unexpected before.**

**I thought I should explain the reasons I ship Eliot and Parker as a couple and decided to write about them as we shippers don't always explain ourselves beyond *squee – CK hotness* which is a completely valid stance. **

**First off, I don't buy the whole Eliot and Parker sibling thing. I know that the Leverage show has a family dynamic but even the creators have said that Eliot breaks the mould of child/sibling. Besides Parker and Eliot are way too touchy feely for siblings. Especially since neither of them are extroverted, touchy types. In the episode I used as my beginning Eliot slaps her on the butt to get her moving. I find that a little weird for a 'sibling.' PS: Christian K, if you're gonna express an abhorrence at this pairing, keep your mitts to yourself. You're teasing us!**

**Secondly, I like Hardison and Parker but I don't love it. It's just too nice. Don't get me wrong, the characters are great, there are some genuine moments of Hardison hotness too (age of the geek indeed) and it's the kind of understanding relationship that's great in reality - I just don't wanna watch it. I want to see two characters that antagonise each other, that are dragged kicking and screaming into a passion that they just can't fight any more. Parker and Eliot have that fantastic chemistry where in one sense they are polar opposites but on the other hand they have shared experiences and attitudes that no one else on the team has.**

**Now that this AN has threatened to become as long as the story I will cease. Most of the story has been written and will be tweaked as I upload it. Please review.**

**MD666 **


	2. Chapter 2

Parker had a new habit where she didn't look directly at Eliot or stand near him or sit near him or touch him.

It was all far too strange. Until that stupid dream she had never considered Eliot as anything more than a good friend and colleague. Now she was acutely aware of him physically and painfully aware of how little she registered to him.

Parker wasn't even sure if he had noticed her change in behaviour, she thought she was being subtle. She had never been much for broadcasting her emotions.

But in this case, she figured if she ignored it, then it would just go away.

Besides, Parker had something with Hardison. Exactly what would probably have taken several psychologists to diagnose but it was the most Parker had ever had.

It wasn't like she had never had sex before but she didn't see what all the fuss was about. All Parker needed for a physical rush was a tall building and reliable harness. An untested harness for a really wild time.

But Parker felt close to Hardison, he was stable, accepting and understood her. Parker may be a loner but she was taking baby steps. She was starting to picture a future where, for the first time, she wasn't alone. In this future Parker had a team, she had a boyfriend. The word 'boyfriend' made her smile.

She did not need some ridiculous dream destroying that for her. In Parkers mind, the identity of the boyfriend was very much decided on.

Things were going according to plan until that job where they had to take down a corrupt builder. Parker carefully schooled her face not to react to the news that her and Eliot would partner up to get the blue prints.

Eliot met her gaze, oblivious to her internal reaction. Those damn blue eyes made something funny turn in her stomach. Parker was getting that twitchy feeling again. She needed sugar fast.

Parker had always eaten too much sugar, subsisting off a diet that closely resembled a teenager left alone in the house for a weekend. She supposed growing up, responsible for herself, Parker had always eaten whatever, whenever. Now, even as an adult, she had a wicked sugar weakness at the best of times. When she was stressed or frustrated, Parker ate sweets.

Right now, she needed a donut.

Her exit was probably abrupt even for her; thankfully no one really questioned Parker's comings or goings, accepting she needed a certain amount of freedom to do her thing.

Parker didn't even make it away from the counter with the box before half a donut was stuffed in her mouth. She turned away and almost crashed into Sophie.

The older woman raised an eyebrow. Parker, caught with her mouthful, scowled.

"Something on your mind, Parker?"

Parker swallowed the food down and let out a gusty sigh.

Sophie laughed at the thief's disgruntled face. Sophie ordered a coffee and with a hand on Parker's shoulder, she led her to a table by the window.

Sophie waited for Parker to speak, knowing not to push Parker. She politely pretended to not notice the cream from a donut smeared at the corner of Parkers mouth.

"Sophie, what does it mean when you get the weird feeling in your stomach... around a guy?"

Sophie looked a little taken back. "You're talking about butterflies?"

"I guess," Parker shrugged in a noncommittal way.

Sophie smiled knowingly. "Hardison?"

Parker nodded quickly and shoved more donut in her mouth, hoping that would disguise the set of her mouth. It wasn't a total lie, she had definitely felt warm tingles with Hardison, but those hadn't disturbed her. At least not for a long time.

At this point Sophie got her coffee and stirred some sugar in to it, considering how to proceed with the skittish Parker.

"Well it varies but I'd say it indicates attraction. You're probably eating to counter all that pent up sexual frustration."

"No!" Parker snapped, spraying donut on the table. Sophie was midway through a sip of coffee and she jerked in surprise at Parker's outburst.

"Parker, this is normal! It's completely natural to feel attracted to someone, especially someone who makes you feel safe."

Parker pursed her lips and shook her head stubbornly. Nope, Sophie wasn't right. Parker wasn't, _couldn't_, be attracted to Eliot.

Sophie placed a hand over Parker's clenched fist. "It's not a race, Parker. Take your time and enjoy the feeling of falling in love."

Parker blanched. Love? She had barely reconciled herself to the idea of being with Hardison. She was not going to go through the same process with Eliot.

Sophie had on a dreamy face that probably meant she was thinking about her and Nate.

Parker used the opportunity to make her excuses and leave.

Parker pushed the conversation out of her mind. Sophie didn't know what she was talking about in this case.

However when it came to breaking in to the building with Eliot the conversation flooded uncomfortably to the surface.

Eliot was tying his hair up and Parker was pacing.

"Parker! Will you stand still!" Eliot's voice was gruff.

Parker threw her hands in the air. "I'm just... jittery."

She made the mistake of looking at Eliot, who was looking at her with confusion. Parker quickly averted her gaze. His hair pulled back gave her a clear view of the handsome cut of his face and his eyes. What was with his stupid eyes? They had never affected her before.

Eliot inserted himself in her pacing path and wrapped a hand around her upper arm. Parker jumped as if she had been burned.

"Parker, relax. This is a really simple job. We've done this a thousand times before."

Parker forced herself to loosen up. Eliot was being unusually unperceptive. He had interpreted her behaviour as nerves about the Job. She resisted the urge to scoff; Eliot was an idiot if she thought she was worried about this job. Parker could do this job blindfolded. Actually that was an idea. Parker sighed, Nate would never let her.

Eliot gave her a gentle shake to reclaim her attention.

"Parker, you know I've got your back. I'll keep you safe."

Without waiting for a response, Eliot lifted her up as if she weighed nothing at all. He deposited Parker in the large bin.

Every part of her body Eliot had touched felt warm.

Parker felt like screaming. That dream had ruined everything. She could literally count on one hand the friends she had and now this one off was threatening to undermine everything she had worked towards.

Parker reached into her boot and pulled out the snickers bar she had stashed there. She could imagine Nate rolling his eyes if he ever knew she put that in there. But it was necessary. Hardison had his orange soda and Parker had her emergency chocolate bar.

And this was an emergency.

**AN: I'm going overseas so I won't be able to update for a few weeks, but the chapters are there and waiting so bear with me, guys.**

**Thank you all for the warm welcome to Leverage fanfic.**


	3. Chapter 3

Parker had a soft spot for children. Her upbringing had instilled that in her and there was the instance with her brother, which she didn't really talk about.

So this job was close to her heart. Parker could tell by the look in Nate's eyes that it had hit home for him too. A child, dying slowly in a hospital was always dangerous territory.

Sophie had watched Nate like a hawk, waiting for him to lose control.

Parker had focused on the time constraints on the mission instead of being paired with Eliot. She was caught up in the urgency of the moment that when she broke into the airport locker and retrieved the uniform, she didn't think, she just stripped.

Parker had just let the shirt fall to the floor when she became aware of Eliot's eyes on her body. He hadn't adverted his eyes like he normally did. It was just a small gesture before he turned his attention to the buttons on his own shirt but Parker could feel a thrill in her body that she hadn't felt for a few months.

Eliot pulled his shirt off his shoulders in a perfunctory fashion, focused on the mission. Parker, on the other hand, hadn't moved. She could feel herself staring but couldn't force herself to move.

Parker was transfixed by the muscles in his arms, the concentration on his face. She was just standing there, motionless, in her bra and jeans.

Eliot seemed to notice her lack of movement and opened his mouth, presumably to tell Parker to get a move on. Something made the words die in his throat.

Parker could feel her chest heaving as she struggled to keep her breathing discrete.

Eliot's eyes seemed to be changing, becoming a dark smokey blue as he took a single step towards her. They were already close but that final step put him mere inches away from Parker.

A frustrated sound escaped Parker and she couldn't stand it anymore. She grabbed the front of Eliots singlet and pulled him towards her, closing the gap.

Eliot's hand went instantly to cup her cheeks, bringing his mouth down on hers.

Parker ran her hands up his muscled back. Her mouth opened to allow him more access. Eliot made a sound low in his throat. It sounded a little like a growl but it made Parkers stomach clench and bottom out, not unlike the adrenaline rush during a jump.

Eliot's hand were running up and down her lithe body, taunt and toned in its own way. They rested on her hips where they dug into the soft flesh and drew her closer.

Parker pulled away, gasping for breath, trying to gather her thoughts but Eliot gave her no quarter. His soft lips went to the pale skin of her throat. For some reason, Parker found this more erotic than the kissing and spurred her on.

Tapping into some unknown aggressiveness, Parker pushed Eliot back against the lockers. His face registered surprise but it played second to the smirk on his lips and the heat in his eyes. Those wonderful, piercing eyes.

Breathing hard and holding his intense stare, Parker grasped the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up over his head. With the shirt discarded, Eliot moved in to recapture her lips but gentle pressure on his chest held him back. Parker was transfixed by his body and wanted to look at him. The play of muscles under the skin, the light dusting of hair on his chest and the scars most of all. There were so many of them in varying shades. She had seen him without his shirt before and those scars had always fascinated her but she never had the luxury of exploring them at leisure.

Parkers nimble fingers brushed the one on his arm, traced one near his collarbone and lingered on a long scar near his hipbone. Eliot had been standing still, patiently allowing her to move as she pleased but her hands low on his stomach pushed him into action.

Eliot hooked his fingers into her pants and jerked her back towards him. Parker let out a small moan as his mouth claimed hers once again. This was so wrong, but it felt amazing. Eliots hands slid down her back, feeling her soft skin and delicate bones under the skin. His rough hands moved all the way down under her thighs and in one fluid movement, lifted Parker up.

Her legs wrapped automatically around his waist. Eliot supported her weight easily. He turned and pressed her back against the lockers. The movement was hard but Parker barely felt anything beyond the feel of his bare skin against hers, his lips against hers. Her hands came up to tangle in his long hair.

With obvious effort Eliot pulled himself back. For the first time that Parker had ever seen, he was breathing hard.

His hand went to the clasp of her bra. Meeting her eyes, Eliot said gruffly, "last chance to escape, Parker."

Parker didn't even consider it. She kissed him by way of answer. Eliot competently unclasped her bra and it was falling to the ground to join the other clothes. Eliot was bending his head to reach more of Parker.

Parker sat bolt right up in bed with a gasp, sheets clutched to her chest. Her body was covered in a sheen of sweat. Parker was still caught in that hazy in between state where she wasn't sure what was a dream and what was real. She could almost feel Eliot's teeth as he had gently teased her bottom lip. Lifting a trembling hand, Parker traced her lips as if she could feel some evidence of her dream.

A hand rested lightly on her lower back and she jumped.

"Bad dream?" Hardison asked softly. It wasn't the first time she had woke him up with her dreams but they had usually been nightmares.

Parker nodded tersely, eyes on the wall. She didn't want to look at his face just yet.

"Parker, you're shaking!" Hardison sounded concerned. He sat up and began to rub her shoulders which just made it worse. Normally Parker was enormously glad to have Hardison there when she had a nightmare. She found his presence soothing. But right now, all Parker felt was traitorous.

Parker hadn't had another dream since that first one. It had been months! She was in bed with an amazing man, who, for some reason, accepted her as she was and she was having passionate dreams about his best friend. About a man, who frequently told her there was something wrong with her. About Eliot!

Parker hated her subconscious in that moment. What was the point of working so hard to suppress that didn't fall neatly into the box of friendship if as soon as she closed her eyes, her mind was torturing her.

As if just remembering Hardison was there, waiting for her reaction, she forced a weak smile. "I'm fine. I just need some water."

Hardison's expression told her that he didn't believe it but he didn't push for once. She swung herself out of bed and went to the kitchen. These sleep overs were an occasional thing. Parker was easing herself into the whole situation. It had been going relatively well and had been more or less innocent.

Parker padded in to the kitchen and filled a glass with cool water. Taking a long sip she felt herself start to calm down. Her skin was no longer flushed and her heart beat had settled to something reasonable. With a sigh, Parker pushed her hair back from her face.

She didn't understand why this had to be so hard. Before that dream, Parker had never looked at Eliot that way. She'd followed this reasoning hundreds of times since that first dream. For three years he had just been her friend, someone she had trusted. Sure, Parker had always enjoyed pushing his buttons but that didn't mean anything more, surely.

And now, because of that dream she had started to look at him with possibility. Ever since, she had been more physically aware of everything he did and said around her. And now it had happened a second time? Parker found a packet of jellybeans and popped a few in her mouth but they didn't do much to counter the feelings in her body.

What was it about the cave? If Parker was honest she knew why that moment had resonated. Her whole life, Parker had felt like a loner, aware of her damaged soul but in that moment Eliot had revealed himself as a person more damaged than even her. And Eliot was one of the most stable, self aware people she knew. They had shared a moment of perfect understanding and unity. Eliot knew what was going on inside her in a way that no one else on the team would. Not even Hardison. After all they were the only two killers.

Parker had been very helpless in that cave and Eliot had talked her off the ledge. He had made putting herself first ok. She would be worried about the fact Eliot had that power over her if she hadn't seen him have his own moment of vulnerability. Parker had a glimpse of how haunted Eliot was by his past when she had looked into his eyes as he talked about worst thing he had done in his life.

Parker had stayed in the kitchen long enough. She was starting to feel the chill in the air. Returning to bed, Hardison had already dozed off lying on his back. Parker slid in next to him, and after a moment's hesitation moved close enough to rest a hand on his stomach. Hardison woke enough to cover her hand with his before the soft regular sounds of his breathing filled the air.

Parker felt comfortable and determinedly thought to herself, this is the way it it's supposed to be.

**AN: A thousand apologies for the delays and thanks for your patience. **

**MD666**


	4. Chapter 4

Nate ran a frustrated hand through his hair. He had his thinking expression on and was staring raptly at the screen.

Hardison took a long swig of orange soda, he was mumbling under his breath about a bad idea. At the same time he was creating a profile on screen for Livingston.

Sophie was attempting to focus just as diligently as Nate but her note taking had descended into doodling.

Eliot was lounging on the couch with his arms spread along the top. A slightly bored expression was the only give away that this meeting had gone on way too long.

Parker was sitting at the very opposite end of the couch, trying to not lean back in case she brushed Eliot's hand. Thoughts of his proximity were making it almost impossible to concentrate on Nate and Hardison, though the mission planning had long ago lost its focus.

Sophie barely managed to stifle a yawn but Nate saw. His eyes narrowed accusingly.

Sophie spread her hands apologetically and offered a sheepish smile.

Nate wasn't appeased. "Are we boring you, Sophie?" Parker tried not to respond to the stupidity of the question. Of course Sophie was bored, everyone was bored. Parker's feet were bouncing with barely suppressed energy.

Sophie groaned. "Nate, it's late. Can't we finish this tomorrow."

Parker found herself nodding in agreement.

Nate widened his attention to the rest of the group, all of them had leaned forward eagerly at the idea of escaping.

"Guys, we're about to get into bed with Sterling. _Sterling_. We need to be the most prepared we've ever been. Sterling is smart."

"Smarter than you?" Parked asked. Eliot smirked.

Nate continued as if the interruption hadn't happened. "He'll be looking to undermine us, to cut us out, anything. We can be damn sure he's not telling us everything he knows."

Nate pushed himself out of the chair and went to examine the picture of Livingston. "There's another angle to this job that we're not seeing yet."

He rounded to face the group again. "So we're going to stay here all night if we have to."

"I think this a violation of my rights," Hardison muttered. He rubbed his eyes and leaned away from the screen.

At this point Parker's stomach growled conspicuously. Sophie pointed at Parker triumphantly, "you can't keep us here, we'll starve to death."

Nate sighed with exasperation. "Eliot, do you think you could organise something?" He waved toward the fridge.

"When did I become the help? Why don't you make Hardison get food?"

"Dude! That's racist."

"I didn't mean because..." Eliot's speech trailed off into something that could only be called a growl. "Fine!" He stalked off into the kitchen, shooting angry glares at Nate and Hardison as he went.

As soon as Eliot's back was turned, Hardison's expression turned into a grin. Parker shook her head. For a man who kept so calm during crises, Eliot was remarkably easy to wind up. He was also modest about his skills, he even down-played his fighting ability to a certain extent. He was an incredible cook. At least Parker thought so. His occasional dinners were the rare times Parker ate a meal that didn't have a ninety percent sugar content.

Nate, not to be distracted, returned to the mission at hand. "Hardison, I want every little bit of information available on Livingston. I want to know what his favourite colour is, who his business associates are, the age he lost his virginity."

Hardison opened his mouth for a quip but Nate pointed a finger at him and said "not in a creepy way."

Hardison sighed, rolled his shoulders once and turned back to the computer.

"Sophie, you and I will use this information to create a profile on him." Nate templed his fingers and rested his chin on the tips, eyes unfocused. He had gone into the zone again.

"What do you need me to do?' Parker asked.

"Uh, go help Eliot." Nate dismissed her absently.

Parker's feet stopped moving. "You don't need me to break in to anything?"

"We'll need your help with the blue prints but we'll get to that later. Take a break." Nate didn't even look up from the computer and it was as if Hardison hadn't even heard a word she had said.

Parker didn't have a good excuse to not go to the kitchen. The males were blissfully ignorant of Parkers new fascination with Eliot and her reservations about spending unnecessary time with him. Sophie, however, was looking at her with a strange expression. The grifter was puzzled. Something about Parkers behaviour had tipped Sophie off. Parker struggled to keep the alarm she felt from showing. She exited swiftly.

Some of the annoyance had left Eliot by the time Parker reached the kitchen. His stance was less defensive and he had tied his hair back.

Eliot looked up when Parker entered the room.

"I'm here to be your assistant," she announced.

Eliot's incredulous face spoke volumes.

"How 'bout you supervise instead." Eliot pointed at a chair with the knife he was holding.

Parker out the tall chair on the other side of the bench and slumped bonelessly into it. She was trying to play it casual and act like she always had.

"What are you making?"

"Pasta. I'm sorta limited by the available ingredients so I'm making do." Eliot paused from slicing to open the fridge and pull out two beers. Eliot opened them both and put one in front of Parker. Parker didn't really drink beer but she took it, wrapping her fingers around the cool bottle.

Eliot took a pull from his own bottle and returned his attention to the fry pan and boiling water.

Parker watched him work like this and couldn't help but notice that something was different about Eliot's demeanour while he cooked. His shoulders were less tense and he looked almost relaxed. Her gaze tracked up his arms from the wristband to his strong biceps. She mentally shook herself. That was not a subtle way to check him out. Parker took a delicate sip of her beer, and wrinkled her nose. How did men drink this?

"It grows on you."

Parker looked up startled. She didn't know Eliot was watching her. "Hmm?"

Parker expected Eliot to grunt in exasperation but he let out a low chuckle. "I said it grows on you."

Eliot went back to cutting in quick deft movements. Parker liked this version of Eliot. He had a warm smile when he wasn't grinning his snarky grin. Parker felt that strange feeling in her stomach again. Butterflies. She could hear Hardison's voice from the main room too. Parker hurriedly took a bigger gulp of beer and hoped she hadn't blushed.

"It's a good thing this was here, otherwise I'd be working with nothing." Eliot gestured to the meat he was cutting.

Parker leaned closer to get a better look. "What is that?"

"Chorizo. Here." Eliot lifted a piece and held it up to Parkers mouth.

Parker leaned forward automatically and opened her mouth to taste it. Eliot's fingers brushed Parkers lips in the process. Eliot turned away and Parker instinctly licked her lips.

Eliot resumed cooking and Parker watched him, considering. That one little touch had her craving more. More brushes, more glances. Parker was having a wracking moment of indecision. She wanted what she had but she also was starting to want what she didn't, couldn't, have.

Thankfully Eliot still seemed to be ignorant the different affect he was having on Parker. He was chopping with quick deft moments that spoke of his skill with a knife.

"If you want to help, you can cut some tomatoes." Eliot gestured at Parker to come around to his side of the bench.

Parker hesitantly went around. Eliot placed a knife and a tomato in front of her. She tried to cut down and the tomato skidded out from under the pressure. It ended up spinning across the floor.

Parker looked at Eliot, who looked like he was trying to repress a smile.

"Shut up!"

Eliot let out another throaty laugh. "You have to hold the tomato and slide rather than hack."

"That's what I did," Parker snapped.

"Sure you did, Parker." Eliot put the knife back into her hand. "Have another go."

Eliot retrieved a fresh tomato. Parker moved the knife to start again.

"I can already see you're going to do it wrong."

"Well how am I supposed to do it?" Parker demanded. Cooking wasn't her area of expertise.

Eliot moved up to stand behind her. One arm reached around her to hold the tomato and the other to grasp the hand with the knife. Parker went very still.

"Now what you want to do is have the perfect pressure. Not too forceful, but still firm." Eliot's mouth was right near Parker's ear and she could feel his warm breath on her neck.

With Eliot guiding her motions and patient instructions Parker sliced the tomato beautifully.

Eliot stepped back and let Parker cut the next one on her own. Even she had to admit to herself that his warmth had felt nice against her back. When she presented her solo attempt, he nodded approvingly. Parker met his gaze and there was a softness in his eyes that she had never seen aimed at her.

There was no more touching during the cooking but Parker found the whole experience comfortable and disconcertingly enjoyable. This was bad. Parker was beginning to think her attraction to Eliot was not going away no matter how she resolutely ignored it. But now she was starting to enjoy his company and have fun on a social level. She knew logically that Eliot must have a social life and interests but she didn't have much experience with that Eliot.

Dinner was set out and the others dug in enthusiastically, murmuring their appreciation.

"You know Eliot, this is really good," Hardison said.

"I had help," Eliot said, toasting Parker with his beer. "We made a good team."

Yes we do, thought Parker, returning Eliot's salute, we always do.

**AN: as per usual everyone has been very kind. It really makes my day when I hear people are enjoying the story. **

**MD666**


	5. Chapter 5

Parker had her eyes screwed shut, trying not to pout. The weighted boots she was wearing made her want to scream in frustration. She was used to being light and quick, the exact antithesis of the cumbersome boots.

Every time she made one wrong move Hardison's dance mat screeched at her.

Parker's whole body had to swing awkwardly to take a single step and she was finding it almost impossible to imitate Livingston's gait. She angrily blew some hair off her face and took another step.

The mat loudly told her she had made another mistake. Parker wanted to stamp her feet and throw a tantrum. She settled for trying to stalk angrily off the mat, but she wasn't used to the weight and tripped over her own feet.

Falling backwards Parker had enough time to resign herself to the impact when strong arms caught her. Parker smiled. Hardison may have some ridiculous inventions that drove her mad but he was always there for her.

"I got you," a warm voice said in her ear. Parker went motionless. That husky southern drawl didn't belong to Hardison. That solid, hard body didn't belong to Hardison.

Parker pushed the hands away and forced herself upright. She whirled to face Eliot. "Damn it, Eliot. What are you doing here?" she demanded. She ignored the irony of using Eliot's own catch phrase.

Eliot looked puzzled and amused. "Helping you."

Parker squinted at Eliot, who was just standing there looking a little smug. He was wearing jeans and a tank top that emphasised his muscled biceps. Parker groaned and slapped her palm to her forehead. "This is one of those dreams again, isn't it?"

Eliot took a step forward and slid his arms around her waist. "Maybe." His eyes had that soft look that they got when he was cooking. He leaned forward so his mouth was near her earlobe before saying, "but it's a good dream.'

Parker repressed a shiver. Knowing that she was dreaming didn't make it any better. He felt like real life Eliot, his expressions belonged to real life Eliot but he was doing things to her that only real life Hardison was allowed to do.

Eliot was watching the expressions on her face. "You look like you're feeling a thousand different things."

"Guilty mostly," Parker confessed. "and scared."

"Even in a dream?" His fingers traced along her jawbone.

Parker nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

Eliot tilted her chin so that she could meet his intense stare. "I'll protect you from anything that scares you, Parker. Even if it's me."

Parker couldn't look away from his blue eyes, they were drawing her in. His thumb was gently stroking her cheek bone.

"I can leave if you'd like," Eliot said.

Parker considered what he was offering. She was over thinking the situation. This was a dream and Eliot's touch was sending warmth flooding through her body. Parker lifted a hand to cover his against her cheek.

For the first time in her dreams, Eliot made the first move. Cradling her face gently he leaned down to kiss her softly.

The first two dreams Parker had were forceful and passionate. This was different. Eliot was holding her like she might break, moving slowly and leisurely.

Parker stepped closer so the front of her body was pressed tight against Eliot's chest. His hands ran down her back coming to rest on Parkers hips.

He broke away to look at her face. "You are so beautiful." Eliot bent to kiss her neck. Parker let out a soft sigh of contentment. Her fingers ran through his long hair.

Eliot took a step back from her and reached down to take her hand. He looked over his shoulder and Parker followed his gaze. At the back of the room was a bed.

The sight of the old fashioned bed made things low in Parker's body tighten. Eliot began leading her toward it and Parker offered no resistance. Parker sat down on the edge and Eliot sat beside her. He seemed to be watching her very closely, in tune to every move she made.

Parker was tired of him treating her like she was fragile and took matters into her own hands. She moved quickly to straddle Eliot's lap, grasping his shoulders as she swooped down to kiss him. Parker set a pace that was not nearly so tender. She arched her back in a move that ground her hips down on his body. Eliot groaned and tried to still her hips with his hands but Parker was having none of that.

Parker used all her strength to push Eliot back on the bed, pinning his hands above his head. Parker knew that he was indulging her. She could feel the power in his body below hers. There was no way Parker could subdue Eliot if he didn't consent to it.

Parker ran her tongue down Eliot's neck, wanting to taste and experience every inch of him. There was a heat in Eliot's eyes that was turning Parker on even more. Parker released his arms to toy with Eliot's hair again.

With a hand on her thigh, Eliot used his weight to roll her onto her back. Eliot kissed her briefly, his hair brushing against her face, before taking his weight on his arms, hovering above her. That one action had pressed him hard against her as he lay between her legs. Parker gasped and closed her eyes, savouring the sensation.

Warm hands on her shoulders shook her lightly. "Parker?'

Parker opened her eyes. Eliot was leaning over her, the sun was behind him, obscuring his face a little.

Parker felt groggy and disorientated.

Her lips were parted slightly as she collected her thoughts. She had fallen asleep on the couch at headquarters. Parker was still half caught in the dream. She had never felt so awake or in control of a dream before.

"Did you go home last night, Parker?"

Parker looked at the blue prints still on the screen. "Nope," she said rubbing her face with her hands.

Her phone was on the floor blinking furiously. She pressed a button and Hardison's name lit up the screen accompanied by a dozen missed calls.

Eliot surveyed the scene before returning his stare to Parker. Parker could feel a blush threatening to spread across her cheeks. She hoped he couldn't read her mind or she'd know she wasn't disgusted at the dream. She was disappointed that it had ended too soon.

Parker wondered what it would be like to strip each layer of clothing off Eliot, to undo his belt buckle, to feel him inside her.

"I'll fix you some coffee," Eliot said turning away. "You don't look too good."

Parker thought coffee would be good, provided it had a healthy dose of sugar in it. Parker wiped the screen on her phone. She could call Hardison back after coffee. He would understand. Parker ignored the nagging feeling that doing that was her picking Eliot over Hardison. It wasn't as if she was acting on those romantic feelings in real life.

Parker just enjoyed moments with Eliot when there wasn't a mission, when he was relaxed and charming, and her weirdness wasn't forced into the spot light.

Eliot had obviously got the process happening before he had woken her up. He poured some into two cups.

"What time is it?" Parker asked.

"A little after six." Eliot looked fresh and alert despite the hour.

He didn't put anything into his own coffee, drinking it black. Parker wasn't surprised. That suited his personality.

Parker poured a bit of milk into it to soften the colour and then proceeded to spoon sugar in to the cup.

She wasn't unaware of the incredulous look on Eliot's face. After the fourth laden spoonful, he opened his mouth unable to resist the urge to say something.

Parker cut him off. "Yeah yeah, I know. There's something wrong with me."

That startled a laugh out of him. "You're not one of the standard varieties."

Parker sipped her coffee. It was mostly sugar after her ministrations but the underlying caffeine hit her system wonderfully. It ran through her body in a visible shudder.

"Does it bother you when I say you're not normal?" Eliot asked out of the blue.

Parker paused with the coffee cup at her lips, wondering where that abrupt question had come from. She set the coffee down and shrugged. "I'm not normal," Parker said matter of factly.

Eliot seemed to be acutely uncomfortable, struggling to find words. Parker didn't know what to say that would set him at ease. She hadn't seen him so disconcerted. Parker wracked her brain for Sophie's advice for how to calm a mark. Parker laid a hand on his forearm.

That didn't seem to help him at all. Eliot pulled out from under her touch and went to lean against the far wall in the kitchen with his arms crossed.

"I just don't want you getting hung up on some of the things I say."

"I don't take it personally, Eliot. You're not normal either."

Eliot looked a little put out by that answer, his eyes angry. Parker raised her eyebrow and waited for him to process that thought.

Eliot liked to think himself the stable character of the team. He was more grounded than Hardison, tougher than Sophie, more consistent than Parker and more disciplined than Nate. Eliot was remarkably self aware but Parker knew he was haunted by his past and filled with a simmering, barely controlled rage.

Parker wrapped her fingers around the coffee cup and stood. "I get you Eliot, that may worry you but I get you. You've found a place with us and you have people who like you."

Parker took this as a good time to leave. Eliot wasn't really one for emotional conversations and Parker's own social awkwardness was not for it either. She just hoped Eliot understood how much he meant to them, even if Parker hadn't worked out what he meant to her specifically.

**AN: This is the last dream in this story because the damage is done. Everything from now on happens in the real world... of Leverage. I wasn't going to watch season 5 until after this story was done because I didn't want to confuse myself but I caved and I just saw **_**the **_**kiss. Holy crap. I guess they are giving the audience what they want. I checked and the romance Eliot and Parker fics almost equals the **_**entire**_** amount of Hardison and Parker fics. It's approx 202 to 228 or something. There are over 400 fics just about Eliot and Parker. On that testimony to my spare time, please enjoy. **

**MD666**


	6. Chapter 6

Eliot had clearly thought no one was around to overhear his conversation with Nate. That was one of the dangers of being part of a team with a cat burglar. Parker had her back pressed up against the cave wall.

Initially she had caught only a snippet of the conversation but it had been enough to make Parker pause. This was clearly not a conversation for others. She had every intention of sneaking back the way she had come but after hearing what Eliot was saying, Parker was rooted to the spot.

Parker had known that Nate was on the precipice of something dark by the dangerous edge to his voice when he talked. Parker had seen Jimmy's gun hidden away in his coat before but she hadn't told anyone. She was no stranger to revenge or death. It was a decision Nate had to make for himself. Or at least she had thought so.

After Eliot had spoken, she was struck by how callous and stupid an attitude that was. Her journey to adulthood had hardened her but Parker was sometimes nostalgic for the innocent childhood she had never had.

Nate had toyed with the darkness when his son had died and he started drinking heavily. He was teetering on the ledge and Parker had assumed Nate was rational about his descent. Eliot knew he had to be talked off.

Eliot had painted a picture of an optimistic young man and Parker felt an acute sense of mourning for a man she had never met. She also was selfishly glad that Eliot's path in life had led him to the team.

Eliot's speech didn't have frills, that wasn't Eliot's style. He said his piece and left. He had just moved around the corner and into Parkers line of vision when the sounds of gunshots brought him up short. Eliot didn't flinch or even look surprise. Not until he caught sight of Parker, hunkered down in the shadows.

Anyone else would have walked right by but Eliot was trained to notice everything. Parker expected him to be angry, to shout at her or say something. But he merely registered her presence and kept walking.

Parker didn't get much time to ponder his lack of reaction. She could hear Archie calling out to her.

Later in the con after Archie and Chaos had played their parts and Quinn was all but done, Parker encountered a distressed Sophie. She was supposed to be making her way down to congress to hand out papers damning Latimer. Sophie was nothing if not punctual.

"What's wrong?" Parker asked awkwardly. "Did something go wrong with Maggie?"

"No, she was perfect. I'm meeting her now. We're almost at the end now."

Parker still looked confused.

Sophie let out a frustrated sigh. For the first time, she seemed less than patient of Parker's emotional detachment. "At the _end_, Parker."

Parker finally understood. The closer they got to the end of the con, the closer Nate got to potentially destroying himself.

Parker reached out to take Sophie's hand. Sophie appreciated the gesture of support. "I feel like this job is bringing out the worst in people."

Parker had to disagree. Spending this much time with Archie had been wonderful, he'd called her his daughter which had meant a surprising amount to Parker. She had enjoyed seeing Hardison and Archie get along so well. Hardison had been respectful and polite; something Parker knew Archie responded to.

Parker, however, knew that this was probably the worst job for Sophie. She was maybe going to lose the man she loved.

"Nate will make the right decision," Parker assured Sophie.

"It's not just Nate. It's getting to Eliot too. If I wasn't there..." Sophie trailed off.

Parker frowned. "What happened?" Parker hadn't heard anything had gone wrong.

"When I was being escorted from the airport by Dubenich's men, Quinn and Eliot freed me. Dubenich was on the ground and Eliot pointed his gun at his head. I've never seen that look in his eyes." Sophie was shaken up and Parker was stunned.

Eliot hadn't killed anyone since he had joined the team and become one of the good guys.

"He didn't do it, right?" Parker knew he didn't but wanted to hear Sophie say it again.

Sophie shook her head. "No, but it was close. His hand was shaking but he was going to do it to protect Nate."

Parker raised a hand to her mouth. Eliot was trying to redeem himself for his past wrongs. Shooting another person in cold blood was going to break something inside him. It demonstrated how protective Eliot was of his team mates. He would take the hit, physical or emotional, before he would let them.

Parker seized on the positives. "But he didn't and if Eliot can change because of the people in his life, then Nate won't do it at all."

Parker tried to sound convincing. Her heart was a little sore as she imagined Eliot standing there with a trembling hand, trying to force himself to kill for Nate. She knew that when he had lowered and disarmed the gun that he would have felt disappointed that he couldn't bring himself to. Disappointed and relieved.

Sophie accepted her half-hearted reassurance, because she wanted to. Steeling herself, Sophie nodded at Parker.

After that discussion Parker wanted this job over as well. They needed to stop dealing with the enemy on the outside and focus on fixing the internal damage.

When it came time to say goodbye to Archie properly she understood what they meant by bitter sweet. Parker did not feel like she had spent enough time with her mentor but she also felt like their relationship had improved tenfold. She had needed that after their last job together.

Parker had tried not to shift awkwardly when Archie had said he approved of her young man. Hardison had been so busy babysitting Chaos and her thoughts had been so consumed by Eliot that they had barely had any time together. Archie didn't have her emotional restrictions and would definitely be receptive to her guilt if she wasn't careful.

Nate and Sophie had never looked happier. They were now officially out in the open and apart from the occasional brush of hands or a quick kiss, not much had changed. They were both looking to the future and despite Nate being tight lipped; you just couldn't keep that much secret from a group of criminals. They all knew they were moving, they just weren't sure when or when.

Parker was at the old headquarters scavenging for her left over climbing equipment and some left over money stashes. She filled a duffle bag and left the apartment without a glance back. Parker didn't really get attached to physical things. She had moved around constantly, her entire life. Her current residential address was a warehouse with no windows. Parker wasn't much for participating in creature comforts.

Parker took the back path out, which led through the bar. She was slightly stunned to see Eliot sitting at one of the high seats. None of them had seen very much of him since Dubenich and Latimer had been taken out.

He was cradling a glass of amber liquid.

Parker plonked herself down next to him. Eliot didn't react. The fact he wasn't drinking beer sounded warning alarms in her head.

Parker wrinkled her nose. "Are you drunk?"

"No!" he snapped. Eliot swirled the liquid around the relatively full glass. "This is number one."

"Why would you buy it and not drink it?" Parker asked dubiously. "Are you sure you're not becoming an alcoholic.

Eliot snorted at Parker's usual lack of tact. "I thought I'd try it on." Eliot paused with the glass hovering near his mouth. He put it down without drinking any.

"I'd think it'd be a bad fit for you anyway. You're cranky enough as it is." Parker knew there was something underneath the surface that had damaged Eliot's calm but she wasn't quite sure how to broach the subject. She was positive it had something to do with the last job.

Parker could beat around the bush or she could cut to the heart of the problem. "Nate didn't do it. Your pep talk did the trick."

"I also didn't do it." This time Eliot actually did take a long swig.

"That's the problem? You're upset because you _didn't_ kill someone? Seriously?"

"You don't get it Parker," Eliot growled.

Parker threw her hands in the air. "Yeah I do. You're not that man anymore, Eliot. You don't just kill people anymore!"

Eliot swivelled in his chair to face her. "It's my job to protect you... you all."

Parker grabbed his hand impulsively. "We don't want that from you Eliot. You can protect us from the bad guys but you can't protect us from ourselves!"

"I have to be able to do what's necessary."

"You need to have a line, Eliot. That's what makes you a good person. That's why we're a team – to look after each other!" Parker didn't know when she had become the maker of passionate speeches.

She didn't know whether she had reached Eliot, he wasn't looking at her. He was looking at Parker's hand on his! Parker quickly pulled her hand back. He was looking at her strangely.

Eliot threw the shot back and put the empty glass back on the counter. "I'm done." He was still looking at her in a way that made it hard to breath.

Parker's phone ringing shattered the moment. Hardison's name flashed across the screen.

"You should get that. I'm fine."

If she didn't know any better, she would have said that Eliot looked a tiny bit disappointed.

Parker answered the phone.

"Hey girl, where you at?"

"I'll meet you soon." She'd forgotten they had dinner plans. She said goodbye and turned back to an empty chair. Eliot had slipped away during the call.

Parker did not think Eliot was disappointed she had to go but she certainly was.

**AN: reviews make me write when I don't think I can anymore. Though it is so very much fun to write Eliot and Parker and their slow descent into chaos. My readers and reviewers are brilliant.**

**MD666**


	7. Chapter 7

"He claims what?" Sophie asked incredulously.

"Marvin Johnston claims he is a healer." Nate turned away from his presentation to answer his Grifters question.

"Yeah, run that by me again." Hardison lent forward from his seat next to Parker.

"It's a good scam. Despicable but effective. Johnston travels from place to place changing his identity. Mostly small towns. He performs 'faith healing' on a small scale basis, asking for admission. Then once word of his talents spread he pin points a wealthy sick client, takes their money and then vanishes."

Eliot looked confused. "How hasn't this been debunked yet?"

Nate tapped the screen. "Johnston and his wife constantly move, they're media shy and they change their alias' in every new place."

"We only know who he really is from a cell shot our client took," Hardison said. 'Took a while to get a hit in the facial recognition scanner the quality was so dodgy."

Parker raised her hand. "Who is our client?"

Nate visibly paused. "Vivian Westwood. She used her entire life savings to get Johnston to save her son."

"What happened?" Parker pressed.

"Johnston took the money and disappeared. The son died." Nate said this with a blank face.

Sophie leaned back. "Oh Nate." These kinds of cases were always bad for the emotional response it elicited. Jobs never ran as smoothly when they were emotionally involved.

Nate purposefully ignored the apprehensive looks of the team.

Parker was still puzzled. Her understanding of faith healing was fuzzy at best but the guy on screen didn't look like a preacher, he looked like a cowboy.

"How have people not noticed that it doesn't work at his group shows?" Sophie asked.

"He has scouts in the audience. He picks small maladies and helps them. You'd be surprised at the power of the mind when they've had a good suggestion." Nate sat down on the couch next to Sophie. He cast a discreet glance towards the bottle of scotch on the counter. It was a look filled with longing but he didn't get up to get any.

The new office was a similar set up to the last. Nate lived on site and the other four lived close by in their own individual apartments, though Sophie was a regular fixture at Nate's.

As far as Parker could tell things were going well for them. They were never overt about their relationship but they seemed comfortable with that speed.

Parker and Hardison were still progressing. Probably slower than Hardison would have liked and she got the feeling that sometimes he was repressing a little bit of frustration at her reticence but he kept those feelings to himself.

Parker had slotted Eliot comfortably into a friend role. They were hanging out more now that they had moved. He was trying to teach her the fundamentals of cooking and would sometimes invite her to a local farmers market for ingredients. Eliot would rather die than admit it but Parker got the sense that he was lonely in this new city. He didn't have the same military friends close by.

These meetings weren't exactly a secret, she had told Hardison she hung out with Eliot, but she didn't quite tell him how frequent those meetings had been while they were settling in and the jobs had been few and far between. Nate had need a bit of rest and relaxation after the strain of the last job.

Parker enjoyed her time with Eliot. The more time she had spent with him, the less she felt like she was going to jump out of her skin every time Eliot looked at her a little too lingeringly. Parker still felt attracted to him but she was also a lot more comfortable in his presence and she hadn't had another one of those dreams.

Either way, Hardison hadn't been suspicious at all. Eliot was his buddy and Parker was romantically awkward. A very unlikely candidate to have an affair, she had to admit to herself. Parker almost giggled at the absurd idea of two guys vying for her affection. Especially Eliot. The man hooked up with super models, for Pete's sake. What would he see in her? Eliot was softer outside of the office. He still scolded her and snapped at her when they were on the job and her odd behaviour drove him nuts but outside the office Eliot was much more tolerant of Parker's quirks, quicker to smile.

This Johnston character was the first substantial case they had in a while. Just looking at him made Parker's skin crawl. She had never preyed on the weakest, most desperate portion of people.

Nate cleared his throat. "He uses the money he makes to invest in oil and other similar companies. He also persuades people to invest in him under the table. In fact his credit activity has him in Houston, Texas. I think he's there to wine and dine potential clients.

"Eliot, you'll be masquerading as a wealthy tycoon looking investment to start up a company. You'll tell him you have a sure fire way to find a new oil supply. Lure him in, and take him for all his worth. If we can expose him as a fraud too, that's a bonus."

"Why can't Sophie lead on this grift?" Eliot asked.

"Because Johnston is a traditional member of the old boys club. He'll respond to you. Southern gentleman to southern gentleman." Nate grinned at Eliot's obvious dissatisfaction.

"Southern criminal to southern criminal you mean," Eliot grumbled.

"Beside's you'll look better in a cowboy hat," Sophie quipped. "Parker, you'll play Eliot's trophy wife."

Parker's head shot up. "Trophy what?"

"Pretty little things on the arms of the wealthy," Sophie said. She didn't say it with disdain, it was a viable career choice. Sort of a long term, mutually beneficial business arrangement. "You'll be perfect, Parker. Petite, gorgeous and blond."

"We'll get you a fancy cover suite. Johnston likes to play a little high stakes poker when he's back home. Hardison will wrangle you up an invite. Eliot, you'll introduce yourself." Nate was smiling viciously.

Eliot nodded. "And then?"

"And then we destroy the son of a bitch."

"Parker, stop fidgeting," Sophie's voice drifted through the coms. "I can hear you fidgeting!"

Parker gritted her teeth. "I can't help it. The underwear has gone up my butt!"

Eliot was standing next to her in the elevator and shot her a sidelong glance.

Sophie let out a sigh. "That's because you're wearing a thong."

Eliot visibly started. Parker raised an eyebrow at his reaction. Eliot was usually unshakable and Parker didn't mind that it was a mention of her underwear that had thrown him.

Parker let out a sigh to match Sophie's. She didn't like tight, restricting clothes and the dress she was wearing stuck to her skin in every place. Not to mention how short it was. Parker knew Hardison had appreciated her outfit. It helped that Sophie was there to dress her.

Nate had assured her that she wouldn't need to pull any elaborate tricks in this con. She was mostly there to look good.

Eliot and Parker were staying in the hotel section of the casino and apparently checking into the presidential suite got you an invite to the high rollers level... it also came with a large king bed, which Parker had avoided. In fact they had both studiously ignored the looming bed in the room. She wasn't sure what the sleeping arrangements were. Maintaining the facade as a married couple meant that Eliot and Parker had to book into a room together.

Apart from the brief conversation with Sophie, the elevator ride was in silent and incredibly long. Or it felt like that to Parker. She was acutely aware of all her bare skin. She was also aware of how good Eliot looked dressed up.

Almost as good as he had when he'd gotten out of the shower this afternoon. Eliot had walked out of the bathroom just wearing jeans, his hair still wet from the shower. He was looking for a shirt and seemed completely unaware of Parker curled up on the couch, fiddling with a padlock.

Parker had been fascinated by his solid, muscular body, the splay of scars on his torso and his back.

That image had been flashing through her mind ever since.

With one more floor to go, Eliot moved closer to Parker and put a hand on her lower back. His palm was warm against her skin. Instead of making her jumpy, it was comforting. Parker found it really reassuring having him next to her. They made eye contact and Eliot grinned. Parker couldn't help but smiling in response. He hadn't yet assumed the mask of his character and the glint in his eye was a tiny bit mischievous.

Parker let out a deep breath, lifted her chin and shook out her hair. The elevator doors slid open and Parker and Eliot moved into action. As previously decided Parker headed towards the bar and Eliot targeted the mark.

Parker ordered a glass of champagne and watched Eliot settle at the table in the reflection. Eliot might specialise in hitting people but when he turned on the charm he was a force to be reckoned with.

Parker took a sip and was pleasantly surprised. It was delicious and sweet. Obviously this expensive stuff was the way to go. Parker found it hard to focus on the game; she didn't understand the absorption with poker. Imagine giving away money?

Parker tried not to yawn. She looked into the mirror to make sure they hadn't disappeared in the interim. Eliot caught her gaze in the reflection and winked. Ducking her head down Parker tried to stifle another smile. She was playing the disgruntled wife at this stage.

Eliot lost some money in a good natured way and tolerated Johnston slapping him on the back in a gloating way. Parker watched them approach. She took another large swallow of bubbly and assumed a cold expression.

Parker stood to meet them halfway. She had barely got her feet under her when Eliot enveloped her. Parker knew he was acting a little bit tipsy but that didn't dilute the effect of being embraced. He smelt good and warm. Parker had to restrain herself from throwing her arms around his neck.

Parker squirmed out of his arms.

"Let me introduce my wife Melody." Eliot pulled her back in close. "She's a little disenchanted with me right now." He was laying on the southern accent a bit thick.

Parker glared at him. "It's nice to meet you..."

"Johnston. Marvin Johnston."

'Mr Johnston." Parker extended her hand. "Apologies, my rude husband doesn't perform introductions properly."

"Pleasure," Johnston said. "Peter, your wife is stunning."

"She's bored." Eliot scoffed. "She keeps complaining that I don't take her out to any where nice or romantic."

Parker rolled her eyes but Johnston just laughed. "My wife Carol can be just the same if she's deprived of romance.

"Gambling isn't my thing," Parker pointed out frostily.

"Oh Darlin', don't be like that." Eliot leaned into kiss Parker and she deftly avoided it with a tilt of her head. His lips brushed her jaw. Parker felt herself tense and Eliot's eyes flicked up and met Parkers. The intensity of his gaze was all Eliot and not Peter.

"I think I have a solution for you two love birds. My wife Carol has organised a charity gala for... oh something to do with children. It's a black tie event. A perfect night for romance." Johnston waggled his eyebrows in a suggestive way.

Parker let herself look a little bit hopeful.

Eliot chuckled. "I think you've sold her, Mr Johnston."

"Glad to assist. And if the opportunity arises to talk a little business well then so be it."

"I knew there was a catch," Parker grumbled.

Johnston smiled charmingly. "Don't worry, there'll be plenty of time for dancing and dresses too. Now you two kids, kiss and make up."

"Excuse me?" Eliot leaned forward. His voice slipped from character.

"C'mon man, your gal's feeling neglected." Johnston didn't seem like he was planning on moving until he got what he wanted. Parker found that a little creepy and meddlesome but it wasn't like she could stab him with a fork this time.

Eliot took control of the situation, trying to capture some of Pete's drunken bravado. He grabbed Parker's hand and pulled her against his body. Her hands rested automatically on his shoulders. Eliot bought his own up to cup her face. His thumb brushed a stray bit of blond hair off her face. He very gently lifted her chin up so her mouth was hovering under his.

Eliot paused there a second as if he was inhaling her, sharing Parkers breath before leaning in to close the gap. He softly pressed his lips to hers. Parker felt a rush flood her body. It was a tender, lingering kiss and Parker's lips yielded under his.

When he pulled back, Parker's world narrowed to include his face and his face only. Whatever Johnston was saying didn't matter. Eliot swallowed visibly and took a step back. Parker took a deep shaky breath in.

It had been so much better than any dream. _That_ was a memorable first kiss.

**AN: Sorry this wasn't posted on Monday as I would have preferred due to Internet issues. This is where my hypothetical season 5 would have started. In response to one of my guest reviewers, this a Parker pov story and therefore does not know that Eliot got his kill on earlier in the series. **

**And yes, I am getting to the smut – but as realistically as possible. Bear with me wonderful Reviewers!**

**MD666**


	8. Chapter 8

Parker was leaning against one wall in the elevator while Eliot leaned against the other. Both of them were staring straight ahead, studiously ignoring each other.

Parker was willing the flush in her cheeks to recede. Eliot's face was a blank mask. He wasn't revealing any of his thoughts regarding their impromptu kiss. Nate, Sophie and Hardison had probably heard everything over the coms. Parker was praying that at this very moment Hardison wasn't hacking in to the surveillance footage to watch what had happened.

As that thought crossed her mind Eliot's phone rang. Parker jumped and Eliot swore.

Eliot answered gruffly. "Yes?" With a sigh he held the phone away from his ear and pressed loudspeaker. Nate's voice filled the confined space.

"Well done you two. It sounds like he bought it."

"Congratulations Parker." Sophie's voice drifted through the speaker. "Excellent performance."

Parker swallowed at that comment. There was nothing in Sophie's tone to suggest anything other than pride. Nothing to suggest that the kiss hadn't been a performance at all.

"Keep up the good work, guys. Tomorrow will be a big night, so get a good sleep."

Eliot slid his inscrutable eyes towards Parker and snapped the phone shut. He tucked it into his pocket just as they reached the floor of their suite.

As they walked the hallway, Parker wrapped her arms around herself. She felt cold despite the mild temperature. Eliot looked like he was about to say something but collected himself.

Sliding the key card out, he opened the door and gestured Parker in ahead of him. She stopped short when she saw the huge king bed just waiting. That bed was the focus point of the huge room. Eliot collided into her back.

"Jesus Parker! What are you doing stopping in the middle of the door like that?"

His growl was cut off as he took in the room, the one bed. "Oh."

Parker closed her eyes, pained. That knowing 'oh' spoke volumes. That stupid kiss! He must have read on some intuitive level that she was attracted to him.

"You take the bed." Eliot was still close enough behind her that when he spoke his voice was right in Parker's ear.

"Are you sure?" Parker asked. Probably the bed was big enough that they never needed to invade the other's space at all.

"Yeah. I don't sleep that much any way and I'm not close to being tired." Eliot walked further in the room, swooping to pick something up off the coffee table. "Besides, I bought a good book."

That bought a little smile to Parker's face. "I didn't know you were a big reader."

"Everyone has to have a hobby."

"Apart from cooking, gardening and knife fighting?"

Eliot grinned ruefully. "I'm a multi tasker."

When Parker slid into the bed half an hour later, all the lights were off except for a small lamp next to the sofa. Parker had never felt anything as blissful as the sheets on the bed and let out a small moan of pleasure.

Eliot looked up from his book at the sound.

Parker grimaced. "Sorry."

Eliot shook his head and muttered something unintelligible.

Parker couldn't bring herself to care. This bed was magic. This trip was beginning to highlight all the benefits parting with money could bring. If Parker was ever going to relinquish a small portion of her stock piled fortune, it would be on a bed like this.

As Sophie plucked, pulled and fussed with her appearance Parker was remarkably calm. She felt like that had been the most incredible night's sleep of her life. It had sold her on the bed. She'd consider stealing it if she could possibly get it down the stairs. Parker wasn't sure the team would rally to help her steal a hotel bed.

Eliot had been sleeping on the couch when she had woken up and luckily the sleep had dissipated most of the tension from the kiss. Parker found as long as she didn't think about it then she could function.

They had dressed up as Pete and Melody to have a hotel breakfast but Parker had enjoyed herself. No one was close enough to hear their conversation so they could relax. Sunshine and a breakfast that even Eliot approved of had gone a long way to improving their mood.

Eliot had returned to the couch, only needing a third of the time to get ready that Parker needed.

Parker had never done the long gown thing before. She hadn't exactly been the type to go to a prom if she had even been in high school at that point.

Sophie sprayed some perfume that made Parker splutter a bit and declared her ready. Sophie took a step back to survey her handiwork. Sophie had made Parker sit with her back to the mirror.

She nodded in approval and then sniffed.

"Are you crying?" Parker demanded.

Sophie smiled. "Not really. You just look so beautiful."

Parker rolled her eyes and escaped the bathroom.

"Wait, Parker, don't you want to look at yourself?"

Parker couldn't understand why she would want to. She knew what she looked like. Besides she needed to escape the over hot, if spacious, bathroom. The dress felt good against her skin but the copious amounts of material had worked against her in the face of blow dryers and hair straightners.

"Finally!" Eliot exclaimed pushing off the couch. "I've been waiting for..." The sentence trailed off abruptly and Eliot had a look of shock.

Parker shifted uncomfortably. Eliot was still staring open mouthed. "What?" Parker demanded. "What's wrong?"

Eliot shut his mouth quickly. Still with a look of disbelief, he shook his head. "Nothing."

Parker was about to insist on more answers but Eliot surveyed her body, from toes up, meeting her eyes finally. The look in his eyes silenced her. It was a heat that she had only seen directed at her in her dreams. As if pulled by some unseen force, Parker took a step toward Eliot.

Sophie chose that moment to reappear. She was fussing in her bag for something. "Where is that camera?"

"No photos!" Parker groaned.

"But I think I'm having a mum moment," Sophie protested.

"Sophie!" Eliot growled the one word warningly.

"Fine." Sophie retreated with a sigh. "I'm going to go and leave you in charge of my masterpiece, Eliot."

Eliot nodded wordlessly, his gaze never straying from Parker.

"Eliot?" Sophie said again.

Eliot's attention refocused and he became all business again. "I've got it, Sophie. We'll be fine. This is just a fancy meet and greet after all."

Sophie turned to Parker and put her hands on Parker's shoulders. "Remember, head up, smile pretty and do that dress justice."

Sophie left the pair of them alone in the room. Parker drifted over to a full length mirror in the room. Her hair was swept up in an elegant twist and the icy blue of the dress complimented her smooth pale skin.

Parker wanted to see what had caused Eliot's reaction. She felt a warmth inside her at the memory of his eyes trailing up her body. She felt beautiful. And guilty about how please she felt at Eliot reacting to her in such a masculine way. Surely Hardison's reaction was the only one that mattered.

Eliot stayed out of Parkers space until the car pulled up and then offered her his hand to help her out of the car. The sight of the house was enough to stop Parker in her tracks. It was more of a mansion, huge and ostentatious.

"It's a rental." Nate's voice drifted down the coms. "He's sly when he travels but when he comes to the cities he likes to show off."

That was the last thing Nate said for a while. They had agreed to keep a limit to the airwave conversation so that Eliot and Parker could focus on their characters. Eliot could concentrate on a multitude of things at once but Parker needed quiet during a grift. It was hard enough having two personalities in her head now without adding three more voices.

If the night of the casino had been designed to present a disagreeing couple then tonight was to show off the charming version of Pete and Melody.

Eliot was attentive and sweet and Parker found herself forgetting it was a con sometimes. As Eliot kissed brushed his lips across her fingers for what felt like the hundredth time that night, Parker realised she was getting swept up in the fantasy of the evening.

Crystal glasses filled with delicious wine and course after course of sumptuous food were overwhelming her senses. The hazy candle light wasn't helping her keep her head either. Parker found herself focusing more and more on the blue of Eliot's eyes.

With a bit of a fuzzy head Parker dragged Eliot on to the dance floor because that was something Melody would do. Parker had no idea how to dance but Eliot was a dominate partner and she followed his lead, using his body to guide hers. When Eliot spun her into a dramatic dip Parker couldn't help the spontaneous laugh that erupted from her mouth. Eliot was grinning wickedly when he raised her to eye level.

They couldn't neglect the targets of their con for too long and so Parker and Eliot returned to their seats. Parker was acutely aware of his hand on her back, the heat it was generating in her body. She couldn't concentrate like this. When Eliot and Marvin left to talk business, she excused herself to the bathroom.

The cool tiled room was an instance relief to Parker. She would have loved to splash some cold water on her face but conscious of the hard work Sophie had put in to her make-up, she wet some paper towels and dabbed the back of her neck.

Parker examined her reflection in the mirror. She didn't look flushed or flustered. Somehow, despite everything she was feeling inside, Parker was managing to keep herself calm and collected.

"Parker, where are you?" Eliot hissed into the coms. "They're about to do some presentation."

Parker took a deep breath to steady herself. She gave a little shake of her body.

Parker left the bathroom and found Eliot waiting by the table for her with open arms. She slid in to them naturally. Standing in the bathroom she had felt jittery and out of control. As Eliot wrapped her up against his body the sense of being besieged faded.

Something about the solidness of Eliot, the strength and warmth that was all him and not Peter, calmed her. Parker resisted the urge to wrinkle her nose at those unwelcome thought. Melody would never do something as classless as wrinkle her nose. Eliot's face was dangerously close to her the sensitive skin of her neck.

Eliot released her and Parker reluctantly stepped out of his embrace. He pulled out the chair at the table for Parker to sit. Eliot looked at her searchingly as if sensing that she felt a little disconcerted. Parker tried to smile reassuringly, hoping the smile reached her eyes.

"I was wondering where you got to, honey." Carol said reaching over to pat her elbow. Parker turned to face the older woman with a hundred watt grin that was entirely fake.

"I had to power my nose," Parker said airily.

"You almost missed the presentation!" Carol said with a tinkling laugh.

"Imagine that! Peter always says I have the worst time management." Parker gave a self deprecating shrug while the table laughed as if she had just told the funniest joke in the world.

Thankfully Carol and her husband made their excuses and headed toward the podium.

Using the applause as a cover Eliot leaned over to Parker and said, "It's going according to plan. He wants me to meet with some Japanese clients tomorrow night but I think we can convince him to invest in us."

"Yay us!" Parker cheered.

Eliot tried to smother a rueful smile and settled for shaking his head.

Carol and Johnston had launched into their spiel about giving back to the community. Carol introduced the video.

The whole night Parker had focused on the conversation, which hadn't actually included the charity. She had known it was about children but she tensed automatically when she realised that it was about adoption and foster children.

Parker could feel herself freeze. Carol's patronising, poisonous voice narrating sad picture and reciting pathetic facts was excruciating. In every photo Parker could see herself and she could see her brother. She recognised the disengaged look in all those kids eyes. No one in this room understood how hard it was for most of the kids in the system and they were all nodding sagely like they got it. Parker was in danger of blowing their cover.

Parker's fists were clenched under the table, her finger nails digging in to the palm of her hand. Her steely gaze was focused forward and burning holes in the screen.

A warm calloused hand slid over her wrist, coming to rest on top of her hand. Eliot's face was pointed towards the presentation but his attention was on Parker.

Eliot exerted a little pressure to thread his fingers through Parkers. Parker squeezed tight around his hand, using him as an anchor.

"Just breathe, Parker," Eliot murmured. "I've got you."

Parker visibly started. That is what Hardison had said to her. That is what Eliot had said in her dream. Eliot was stroking the side of her hand with his thumb. She found the motion soothing and tried to concentrate.

It was not working. She could still here the screech of tires and the shrill sound of her own childish scream. She could smell the burned rubber from the cars hastily applied breaks and the flash of emergency sirens as they burnt her eyes.

Parker felt trapped, caught up in a memory almost two decades old. Carol and Johnston didn't give a damn about these kids, just like no had cared about her or her brother.

Parker felt the helpless need to be rescued. She turned to Eliot. "Get me out of here please."

Eliot nodded imperceptibly. The lights on the audience were still down. Eliot plastered a good natured grin on his face and chuckled, "Babe, you've drunk too much champagne again."

Parker seized upon the charade and nodded weakly as Eliot made their excuses. Eliot pulled her upright as the rest of the table made sympathetic noises. He wound his arm around Parker's supporting her. Eliot led her to the car and she sat in terse silence as he drove back to the hotel.

They didn't talk as they walked through the lobby. As soon as the doors slid shut behind them Parker threw herself into his arms. Eliot folded his arms around Parker and held her tight against his chest. Parker had her eyes pressed shut.

There was a fluster of voices in both of their ears as Nate demanded to know what had happened and why they had left. Eliot grunted in frustration and pulled his com out of his ear. Keeping Parker close against him with one hand, he used the other to gently remove the com from her ear.

Parker could feel a fine trembling in her body as she fought an unassailable sense of grief.

The elevator reached their floor and Eliot smoothly guided Parker towards their room.

When they entered, Parker broke away from Eliot and went into the bathroom, shutting the door with a soft click. Parker supported herself on the bench with both her arms, gasping for air. She felt like she was looking at a stranger. With shaking hands she removed the make-up and pulled the pins out of her hair. It fell around her face like a curtain.

Parker unzipped her dress and let it pool at her feet. She could barely control her shivering now. In just her underwear she re-entered the main room. Where before the size had seemed luxurious now it just seemed cavernous.

Eliot was right there waiting. He'd taken off his jacket and thrown it the couch, his shirt sleeves rolled up. He didn't look at her with any heat this time, his eyes were filled with concern. He reached out to hold her again and became aware of the quaking.

"God, Parker, you're freezing." He pulled her toward the king bed, lifted the covers and ushered her under. Parker was as compliant as a child, fighting a sense of panic at her vulnerability. Eliot slid in next to her, wrapping himself around her and letting the blankets warm them both.

Eliot didn't say anything for a long while. He just held her and supported her while Parker pulled herself back together. Parkers head was resting on his chest and she focused on the steady beat of his heart. It orientated her while she processed her feelings.

Parker didn't often think about her brother but whenever she did, it felt like a sucker punch to the gut. All the other aspects of her tough childhood, she had dealt with. Parker had categorised them and filed them away in boxes, keeping the issues from affecting who she was. But her brother couldn't be compartmentalised.

His loss had been the end of her family for a very long time. Parker had been all alone after that. Eliot brushed his hand down her arm, soothing her. His gentle touch made Parker realise that she wasn't alone anymore. She had new family and more people to love; to love her. She was safe here with Eliot.

Parkers breathing stabilised as the panic receded. Her fingers curled in Eliot's dress shirt and she buried her face in the warmth of his body. She waited for the bombardment of questions. They all had vague ideas about Parker's family history but none of them knew the full story.

Eliot brought a hand up to sweep the hair back from Parker's face.

Parker turned her gaze upward to meet his eyes and was relieved by what she saw. This was dependable, strong Eliot and he understood her damage. There was no curiosity in his gaze, just peace and compassion. Parker sighed, reassured by the lack of pity. The pity was sometimes the worst.

Eliot's hand rested on her check. He met her stare and smile gently. "Get some sleep."

Parker wasn't ready to lose this contact with him. Her legs tangled around his automatically, keeping him close to her.

Eliot bent to brush a light kiss on her forehead. "Sleep! I'm not going anywhere."

Parker relaxed fully against him, emotionally exhausted and glad not to be delving into her painful past. She was very appreciative of Eliot's intuitive understanding on how to deal with her at that moment.

As she closed her eyes Parker thought to herself, _I really do love him_.

**AN: Hi everybody, thanks for all my wonderful reviewers. I'm aiming for an average of 10 reviews per chapter to function as my inspiration. I'm getting in to the good stuff now. Actually editing the next chapter right now which has some awesome stuff if I do say so myself. Saw the finale today and loved the new hair and when he got shot (yeah not normal, I know). I liked both episodes but I thought they aired out of order as the high stakes ep should have been the priority. I have high hopes for season 6 though. There's my piece,**

**Please review,**

**MD666**


	9. Chapter 9

Parker woke up feeling protected and warm. Sunshine poured in the window bathing her body. There was a weight pressing against her back and something pinning her arms to her body. Instead of feeling claustrophobic it made Parker feel secure. She pressed back against the solid warmth and let out a content sigh.

The warmth moved back. Parker froze as her sleepy mind caught up with her physical situation. Her body was being pinned by a firm set of masculine arms, holding her against a bare chest.

Everything about last night came flooding back. Her emotional breakdown, Eliot rescuing her and ripping out his com- him pulling her into bed with him.

Parker judged by the deep breathing that Eliot was asleep. She slowly twisted, careful not to make any sudden movements that would startle him awake. Parker wanted to see his face.

His hair had fallen forward over his cheek bones. The space between his eyebrows was pinched as if he was frowning in his sleep. Parker hated that expression. Everybody should find peace in sleep. Reacting on instinct, Parker ran her newly freed hand up and down his arm gently. She knew this might wake intensely alert Eliot who confessed to only ninety minutes sleep a night but she just wanted to soothe him, like he had soothed her last night.

Eliot didn't wake up but his face softened. Parker let the ghost of a smile brush her lips. The fact her touch made him feel safe made her, in turn, unreasonably happy.

Parker became suddenly aware of the skin under her fingers – the heat and the rough hair. She could feel the taunt muscles in his forearm. Parker craved more. Guiltily and greedily, she moved her arm further up his arm. Parker twisted to face Eliot and wrapped her fingers lightly around his bicep. Her hand seemed tiny and delicate against his body.

Parker's fingers brushed along Eliot's collar bone. The touch was feather light but Eliot's breathing shifted subtly. Parker paused where she was, waiting for Eliot to move. When he didn't Parker made the decision to move her hand up his neck to Eliot's face.

With trembling fingers Parker traced the line of his cheek bone. Her breathing was coming faster, scared that at any moment Eliot might wake up and catch her in her voyeuristic exploration. Parker's gaze slid to Eliot's full mouth and fixated there. As if her body was no longer under her control Parker used her thumb to caress his lips. They filled her vision until that's all she could see.

Parker felt herself unwillingly leaning forward, pulled by some magnetism that radiated from Eliot. There was a slight change that anyone else might have missed but Parker caught it. Her eyes flicked upward and her stomach dropped when she met the vivid blue of Eliot's open ones.

He didn't say anything. Eliot just matched his stare against hers, waiting for Parker to make the next move.

A million things flashed through Parker's mind at that point. She could do it; there was nothing to stop her from leaning in and kissing him again. Not as part of a con but as her, Parker. She couldn't deny that she had thought about it a hundred times since she had first had that dream.

There was one thing holding her back and that reason was probably worried about her. The thought of Hardison made Parker lean back, sobered. Parker could pretend that she had gotten caught up in the sunlight and the bare skin and the soft bed but she knew that it was a lie. It was deeper than that. It was because of Eliot. A hundred different moments scattered across the history of them knowing each other, that Parker had discounted at the time but had culminated in this very instant.

Parker shifted to lie on her back next to Eliot. The sheets had bunched around her hips, leaving her torso bare apart from the bra. Her pale skin practically glowed in the sunshine. Parker was at a complete loss. She was with Hardison but Parker had no idea how she was supposed to walk away from Eliot.

Eliot laced his fingers through hers and raised the back of her hand to his lips. "We'll get through this."

With that one and only statement, he pulled himself out of the bed and walked into the bathroom. Parker was left to contemplate what he had said. There was no way he didn't feel what she had felt in that moment. Parker knew that the connection had resonated with Eliot too. Parker could hear the water of the shower and tried to ban her mind from conjuring up images of naked Eliot.

Parker was pulled jarringly out of her musings by the rattling vibrations of her phone. How had she possibly slept through that? Looking at the display made Parker wince.

Hardison.

Steeling herself, she answered.

"Hi," she said meekly.

"Hey babe."

Parker felt a rush of guilt at the obvious affection in Hardison's voice. He was such a wonderful man, why couldn't she be satisfied with that?

Hardison was talking and Parker couldn't focus on what he was saying because Parker was answering her own internal question. She couldn't be satisfied with Hardison because he didn't do what Eliot did to her. Parker hadn't been a normal girl, dreaming of being swept off her feet. Parker could already fly after all. She hadn't been craving passion, or so she had thought once. Now Parker had felt the fire in her veins when Eliot looked at her and touched her and she couldn't possibly go back.

"Babe?"

Shit! Hardison had asked her a question. "Sorry?"

"Parker, I asked if you were ok. I know how difficult last night would have been for you."

Parker felt another pang. Hardison really did care about her. Parker ran her fingers through her hair. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit, you know, off today."

Hardison made a sympathetic noise. "Of course. If you need me, I'm only a phone call away."

When Parker hung up she was a lot less confused than before but more guilty and uncomfortable. Parker loved Hardison, just not the way a girlfriend was supposed to.

Parker tried her hardest not to dwell on that disconcerting revelation for the rest of the day. It would only serve to distract her from the con.

Sophie had left another suffocating dress for her to wear to the karaoke bar tonight. Parker shimmied in to it but couldn't quite wrangle the zip up. Her only option was to get Eliot to assist. Lucky Eliot had gotten to dress down, wearing jeans and a comfortable looking shirt.

Parker pouted a little. As Sophie had put it, trophy wives didn't get 'casual' days. Eliot zipped the dress up efficiently and then stepped back. He had been hyper conscious of her personal space today and Parker wondered if he was just giving her breathing room or if last night had frightened Eliot as much as it had her.

At the karaoke bar they were greeted by a rousing chorus. The Japanese clients didn't seem to mind the cliché location. It sounded like the men and women had already drunk enough to blur their senses. Carol dug her fake nails in Parkers arm while dragging her down next to her.

"We're doing shots!"

Eliot raised an eyebrow at that statement but he was soon having a drink pressed on him too. Parker didn't think most business meetings went this way. Probably more briefcases and less tequila.

"What do I do?" Parker hissed to Nate, listening in.

Nate sighed. "Try to do as little shots as possible, or do the job drunk – it's possible."

"He should know," Sophie's said dryly. Parker rolled her eyes. That wasn't helpful!

"Melody, drink!" Carol commanded the younger woman.

Parker tipped her head back and let the sour liquid slide down her throat. Parker spluttered in the burning aftermath. The table laughed and cheered. Eliot looked concerned.

Parker tried to stay in control of the situation but Carol watched her too closely and insisted Parker match her drink for drink.

People were getting up to sing, mostly badly. Eliot was goaded on stage and a semi hush fell for him, like it did for all talented singers. And Eliot was talented. He crooned his way through a country song that had all the ladies swooning.

Carol leaned in close to Parker, closer than Parker would have cared for normally but seven drinks had made Carol's company much more tolerable.

"How did you get mixed up with a guy like that?" Carol asked. Parker could tell from her tone that it was meant as a compliment.

"We were just kinda thrown into each other's life," Parker answered honestly.

"Well he _is_ hot!"

"He is, isn't he," Parker agreed with an uncharacteristic giggle.

"To your hot husband!" Carol saluted her with a new drink.

Parker raised her glass and followed suit. She couldn't understand why she hadn't drunk this before. Tequila made everyone so friendly. She had to remind herself why she found Carol reprehensible before tonight.

"To getting some tonight!" continued Carol raised a lavish eyebrow and pushed another drink into Parker's hand. Parker had no idea where Carol conjured these never ending drinks from but Parker swallowed it unquestioning.

As if by magic Johnston and Eliot chose that time to reappear. "What are you ladies talking about?" Johnston asked, leaning forward to kiss Carol on the cheek.

"Sex," Parker answered matter of factly, her gaze compelled to meet Eliot's. He was just shaking his head exasperated. He didn't look at all drunk though she had seen Johnston coerce him in to almost as many drinks as Parker had had.

Carol pointed a shaky finger at Eliot and Parker. The booze was forcing her to squint to see both of them properly. "You know what; you two should do a duet."

Parker thought this was the best idea she had ever heard.

"I don't know," Eliot hesitated.

"Oh come on!" Parker grabbed a fistful of Eliot's shirt and dragged him on stage, cutting in front of the waiting performers.

"Play a duet," Parker told the DJ, who chuckled in a good natured way.

Eliot had a beer in his hand and with a resigned sigh, chugged the rest.

Parker had no idea what the song was called but Eliot told her that she sang when the words were pink.

When she was singing, she could tell by the stunned look on Eliot's face that he had never heard anything so... so awful.

And Parker couldn't care less. She knew she couldn't sing, Eliot was carrying them both but she was having fun. Parker's drunk body was jiving to the music, thrilled by the cheers and the fact that now Eliot could very barely hide his smile.

When Parker began a completely unrelated YMCA dance, Eliot started laughing out loud mid song.

"Enough, I think," Eliot said into the microphone. He strode forward and swung Parker up into his arms. Parker let out a little shriek and the crowd loved it. A tiny stagger as he carried her off the stage was the only indication the alcohol had affected him more than he let on.

"I think we've let this go too far." The minuscule sway had clearly alarmed Eliot though he tried to disguise it. "We can't do this properly right now."

Parker was toying with his long hair, not really paying much attention to gruff Eliot.

"Focus Parker!"

"Your eyes are pretty!"

"Definitely time to go." He was annoyed but a smile still tugged at the corners of Eliot's mouth.

Eliot still had her scooped up in his arms. It was like someone had pressed the pause button on the moment. Parker's hand was still tangled in Eliot's hair. She could feel the solid beat of Eliot's heart thumping against her body. It felt abnormally fast though his face was calm.

"Eliot?" Parker began in a low voice.

"Parker."

'My dress is kinda short, I think everyone can see my butt."

Eliot practically dropped her. She landed unceremoniously on her feet. Eliot was scanning the crowd clearly searching for gawkers. Their antics had attracted a number of spectators. Eliot stepped close behind Parker, shielding the back of her from sleazy stares.

Parker could feel his fists clench and snorted. Tilting her head back to look him in the face she said "You're not my boyfriend. You don't get to be jealous."

Eliot stepped back, eyes wide like she had physically hit him. More shocking was the flush that started in his cheeks. He scowled at Parker, pushing past her to return to their table.

Parker poked her tongue out at his back, mystified as to why he looked so cranky. When Parker herself joined them at the table Carol clucked her tongue.

"Did you love birds have a fight?"

"El... Peter's an idiot!" Parker seated herself in the chair next to Carol. Warning bells were sounding through the drunken haze. She had almost forgotten the cover and the con. Eliot was right, it was well past the time to go. Nate maybe able to be a high functioning alcoholic but Parker couldn't get her thoughts straight. Her mind kept shifting focus from the awesome song, the disorientating loud Japanese and the feel of Eliot's arms.

One of the Japanese businessmen was saying something sagely, pointing from Eliot to Parker.

The translator barely had a chance to open his mouth before Eliot responded in kind. The smooth Japanese flowed smoothly from his mouth, clearly not impeded by his intoxication. Parker could tell by his stance that Eliot was still tense and defensive but whatever he said made the Japanese man laugh.

Johnston was looking at Eliot with a calculated interest. "I didn't know you spoke Japanese, Peter. You _are_ a very useful person."

Parker stood and put a hand on Eliot's elbow. "What did he say?"

"He said we shouldn't end our evening on a fight. He and his wife always sort things out."

"How do they do that?" Parker asked.

Eliot translated Parkers question and the man turned to Parker with a mischievous glint in his eye. His answer earned a grudging grin from Eliot.

"He admits that she is always right."

Parker laughed. "I like the sound of that arrangement."

The Japanese man gestured expectantly at Eliot. Resolutely Eliot took Parker's hand. "You were right. I over reacted. Forgive me."

He punctuated each sentence by pressing his lips firmly against her palm. Parker had butterflies in her stomach and her breathing was shallow. She would have forgiven him anything in that moment. She pressed her burning palm against his cheek, nodding wordlessly.

When they were no longer touching and Parker could resume coherent thought she said, "you were right too. I think it is time to go."

Parker was clearly still unsteady on her feet so Eliot wrapped an arm around her waist while they said their goodbyes. Carol pointed to Parkers abandoned purse on the table and reminded them not to forget that.

The ride home was quiet and Parker trying to will herself sober. She felt vaguely separated from her body. As if every action it did was out of her control and her mind had to catch up.

Parker was more conscious of her stumbles and even Eliot's less than precise movements in the silence of the hotel.

As soon as they stepped in the room Parker kicked off her heels. It was an immediate relief. The ground was a hundred times more stable under her feet. Eliot had unbuttoned his shirt, revealing how uncomfortable and stifled he had been in the bustling, loud bar.

Parker groped unsuccessfully with the zip of her dress and groaned loudly in frustration. Eliot crossed the room to assist her. Parker tried not to focus on the newly revealed skin of Eliot's chest. She stared stubbornly ahead, ignoring the ache in her body to touch him. Her fingers flexed and it took all her strength not to go to him.

Eliot eased the zipper down very slowly. Parker bit her lip, keeping her reaction invisible.

To her shock Eliot used his fingers to lightly follow the trail of her exposed back. Parker couldn't stifle a moan as her entire body shuddered.

"Parker." That one word sounded like a warning. Parker read all his subliminal messages. _This is wrong, I'm dangerous, back away, you have one chance to escape._

But they had gone too far. Didn't he know that where he was concerned Parker was helpless? Eliot should have walked away; his one mistake was giving the choice to Parker.

Parker faced Eliot and met his gaze squarely. His eyes were wounded and she had never seen him look so vulnerable. The alcohol had torn down any lingering inhibitions.

"Eliot," was all she said but it was laced with a thousand different meanings that she knew he would understand, because he understood her intrinsically. With one word she answered everything. _I want you, I need you... I love you_.

Eliot grabbed her violently, seizing her face between his rough hands, he kissed her wildly. Parker wrapped her arms around him to bring Eliot as close as possible. She was kissing him back with a passion that rivalled his.

It was like her heart exploded. It was all so overwhelming and vivid. The taste of his lips, the hard muscles in his back and his harsh breathing. He pulled away, raggedly trying to regain his breath. Eliot let his forehead rest on Parkers, his blue eyes drilling into hers.

It was the calm before a storm. In that moment, Parker was nervous. Eliot had so much experience and she next to none. The reality of the situation hit her hard. She was going to have sex with Eliot. Nothing had ever excited her so much.

Not waiting for Eliot to take charge. Parker brought her hands to his chest. Tracing the lines of his muscles, the dips between his ribs and caressing each scar that she could see. Parker watched a heat fill Eliot's eyes at her touch. She felt a satisfied glow that it was her evoking this reaction from Eliot.

Eliot pushed her hair back from her neck and, moving slowly as if he might startle her, he gently kissed her soft skin there. Rational thought fled from Parkers mind and her senses became all consuming.

At some point the dress had slid to the ground and Parker was just in her underwear. Eliot's hands followed the curve of her hip and skimmed up the side of her body. His mouth recaptured Parkers and she sighed against his mouth.

Eliot was still moving cautiously and that careful restraint was causing a fine trembling in his body. Parker accelerated everything, pushing his shirt completely off his shoulders and pressing her lithe body hard against his. Her kisses became hard and demanding. Parker wasn't afraid of the power in Eliot, she thought it was incredibly sexy.

Eliot's hands slid down to cup the back of her thigh, lifting her up so Parker could wrap her legs around his waist. He moved so he could lay Parker back on the bed.

Eliot stayed kneeling above her. His expression had changed to something so primal it was almost feral. It made Parker shiver with need. A flush was spreading through her body as Eliot generated heat with his lips and fingers.

Eliot bit lightly at her neck before moving lower to lick lightly at her collar bone. Parker's hand fisted in the sheets. Eliot unclasped her bra and just as swiftly covered her breasts with his hands. When he paused to ascertain Parker's reaction, Parker sat forward to kiss him. Her hands trailing up his arms and her tongue meeting his.

With a fierceness she didn't know she possessed, Parker shoved Eliot onto his back and straddled him. The momentary look of surprise was quickly replaced by one of lust as he looked up at her body. Eliot was still wearing his jeans but she could feel him changing beneath her. With a wicked smirk she ground down on him. An animalistic noise escaped his throat, his fingers digging into Parker's hips.

Parker took the same license Eliot had taken with her. Indulging every dark impulse she had regarding Eliot, she dragged her tongue down the middle of his chest. The sounds he made turned her on even more and she dotted small kisses on his torso, torturing him a little. Eliot submitted until she took his nipple in her mouth. He arched up against her and rolled over so he was back on top.

With heightened desperation Parker reached down to undo his belt. Parker's nimble fingers could pick the most sophisticated locks but in her urgency she was fumbling a simple buckle. Eliot let out a masculine chuckle and undid it one handed.

Parker rolled her eyes at his self satisfaction but immediately began pushing the jeans down over his hips. Soon the only barrier between them was underwear and Parker was in heaven. All that contact and heat made her feel so completed.

Eliot's fingers were hovering warily near the top of her underwear. Parker rolled her eyes impatiently and used another hungry kiss to spur him on. Needing no further encouragement, Eliot's hand found its way under her underwear, palm pressed flush against her. Parker gasped at the contact, pressing up against him.

Parker moved against his hand, the friction driving her wild and the look on Eliot's face was beautiful. All intention for more foreplay vanished and he was pulling off her underwear, his followed quickly.

Parker was completely naked, open and wanting, and Eliot was between her thighs, hard and ready.

Abruptly Eliot rocked back and swore. "Shit." Still naked he darted into the bathroom.

Parker's heart skipped a beat. She was now alone and naked on a bed wondering what had just happened.

Eliot appeared only moments later something held aloft in his hand. His grin was boyish and triumphant. He was holding a condom.

Parker realised what was in his hand and started laughing. Eliot slid on the bed next to her.

"You know laughing right now really isn't appropriate," he mock-scolded her.

Parker forced herself to stop giggling and reprioritise. Naked Eliot and his wonderful eyes. He lifted her chin softly and kissed her. He regarded her seriously.

"You're beautiful," he said sincerely.

Under his gaze Parker certainly felt gorgeous. When he moved back on top of her, the urgency was simmering under the surface but Parker could see that Eliot was determined to take it slowly.

Watching her face for any sign of hesitation or discomfort Eliot angled himself to rest between Parker's thighs, taking his weight on his elbows.

He dipped his head to kiss Parker. Eliot bit her lower lip and as Parker felt that wonderful sweet pain he entered her. Parker dug her nails into Eliot's back. She had had sex with boys before but nothing compared with this.

Eliot moved unhurriedly, taking the time while Parker adjusted to feather her skin with soft kisses. His lips grazed her cheekbone and fingers brushed her hair off her face tenderly.

Parker moved slightly underneath him and Eliot increased his pace. With a sharp intake of breath Parker wrapped her legs tight around Eliot, drawing him closer. Eliot's hand slid down the back of her thigh.

His free hand found Parker's and their fingers threaded together. Eliot was a skilled and attentive lover. He rocked into her body, pressing his body against that sensitive spot that made Parker cry out.

A tingling had started in Parker's fingers and the sensations were building in her body. The sounds coming out of her mouth were becoming louder. Parker turned her head so that her mouth was pressed hard against their entwined fingers, muffling some of the sound.

Eliot's precision was slipping; his thrusts were faster and less rhythmic. Parker tilted her hips up to meet Eliot's.

Parker was on the edge of something wonderful. Eliot untangled their hands and used his free hand to turn her face towards him. The intensity of Eliot's face stunned Parker because it was a reflection of what she felt. Eliot was bringing his body to hers faster and faster.

With her eyes locked on Eliot's Parker reached her peak and spiralled into bliss. Her fingers dug into Eliot's shoulders and a cry escaped her throat that sounded almost like a sob. And the whole time she maintained eye contact with Eliot. It was the single most intimate moment of her life. While she was still riding her own high, Eliot groaned, Parker's name on his lips, and had his own release.

They stayed like that for a minute. Eliot still inside Parker, his face pressed against her shoulder. Their breathing was still rapid, their skin hot and slick. Parker could feel her heart thundering in her chest and it was mirrored by Eliot's.

When his breathing had steadied, Eliot leant over Parker and kissed her. It was a sweet, lingering kiss before he rolled to the side.

Eliot reached down to tangle his fingers with hers. Parker felt a delicious ache in her body. She was going to feel sore tomorrow but right now everything was perfect.

Lying side by side with Eliot, his mark on her body, Parker had never felt more content.

**AN: This chapter I'm begging my wonderful readers to review with feedback. I'm very uncertain about this chapter as it is my first sex scene and I was trying to walk the fine lines between cliché, hot and crude. So I'm a little uncomfortable with the finished product. The condom section was added on an edit just to be responsible. **

**As always it's a pleasure to write for you, wonderful readers and I hope that it was satisfactory.**

**MD666**


	10. Chapter 10

This chapter is dedicated 100 percent to everyone who has ever reviewed this story. You are all amazing.

For the third morning in a row, Parker woke up in that heavenly bed. This time she knew instantly where she was and who she was with. Parker's head was tucked under Eliot's chin, her lips hovering in the hollow of his throat.

They were wrapped up as closely as two people could be. Logically Parker knew she should be uncomfortable but she was waking from one of the most restful night's sleep she had ever had.

Parker's chest was pressed against Eliot's, his arm curled possessively around her waist. The leg Parker had hooked over Eliot's hip was just as territorial.

Parker listened to Eliot's slow breathing. She slid a hand up between their bodies so that she could feel his heart beat. Parker loved that in that moment he was all hers.

She smiled sweetly and snuggled further into his chest.

"Can you stay still for five minutes?" The tone was amused.

"Sorry," Parker whispered, sounding distinctly unapologetic. Parker felt his shoulders heave as he sighed dramatically.

She tried to stifle a giggle. Over the years she had gotten used to Eliot's long suffering attitude and found it rather adorable instead of intimidating.

Parker wiggled back so that she could see Eliot's face. He tolerated more of her squirming and simply raised an eyebrow at her.

Eliot's expression was soft and affectionate; there was no annoyance on his features.

Parker cherished the fact that he was looking at her, naked and vulnerable, with such warmth.

"Hi," said Parker.

Eliot's lips tilted into a soft smile. "Hi."

Parker angled her face up, making it obvious what she wanted. Eliot obliged, leaning down to capture her lips.

When Parker broke the kiss, she moved back into the circle of Eliot's arms. Her head was now resting on his solid chest and he was running his hands through her hair.

"What happens now?"

Parker was taken aback by the question. She had always thought of Eliot as easily adaptable and able to go with the flow.

Parker considered not answering. She was not ready to deal with the logistics of whatever this was. Parker knew there would be consequences but she pushed that thought to the very back of her mind.

"Can't we just enjoy the moment?"

"No."

Parker recoiled at Eliot's words. She sat up on the bed with the sheets clutched to her chest, shielding her body.

Parker would have kept moving but Eliot grabbed her shoulders and stopped her. Eliot was strong and his grip hurt her a little. He didn't mean to hurt her and the urgency on his face showed he was desperate to stop her leaving.

"I can't just enjoy _this_ moment because it's not just one moment, Parker."

Eliot released her rapidly and leant back against the bed head. He ran a hand through his hair frustrated.

Parker crossed her legs and sat with uncharacteristic patience, waiting for Eliot to continue.

Eliot however had shut down, retreating to some internal place.

"What is this then?" Parker eventually asked.

Eliot wouldn't meet her eyes when he said, "I don't know. Something more."

That statement floored Parker. Eliot was determinedly focusing on some invisible spot on the wall. A realisation struck Parker like a bolt of lightning. Eliot was nervous! He was putting himself out there, making himself feel weak – for her.

Parker crawled up the bed so she could kneel in front of Eliot. She took his face in both her hands and forced him to look at her.

Parker kept her face serious but sincere. "It is something more," she agreed.

Eliot's relief was palatable and the tension was broken.

Parker had more to say but she curled her body around Eliot before she continued. Now was the time to be honest and lay it all on the line. If Eliot had the courage to put himself out there, then she could damn well too.

"I'm just afraid, Eliot. I'm not ever going to be the typical girl. I'm damaged." Parker said blandly, it was true after all.

She was a little offended when Eliot laughed out loud. He was almost hysterical. Parker had never heard him laugh like that ever.

"_You're_ worried about being too damaged for _me_?"

And just like that the laughter stopped.

"Parker, if anything I'm too damaged for you." Eliot was sombre now.

"You don't know everything about me," Parker said softly.

"And you know nothing about me."

"I want to." Parker's statement did not persuade Eliot to offer any information. Parker realised if he was going to trust her, she had to demonstrate the same faith in him. She drew in a shaky breath.

"I'm going to tell you a story that I haven't told anyone."

Parker focused on the warm skin beneath her cheek but she could tell she had Eliot's undivided attention. Staring off in to space, Parker felt herself drifting off into one of her most painful memories.

"I was young, really young and I was-" Parker paused to consider her words, "- in the system already."

"That was bad enough. I know you all know about the time with the fire." Parker was well aware that Nate and the team had dug up that incident. It was too high profile for someone as smart as Nate to miss.

"And I know you know about my brother too."

Eliot hesitated before nodding. "I have a general idea." His arms tightened around her.

"What you don't know, what nobody knows, is that it was our biological father behind the wheel. Our mum was nothing spectacular; she drank herself in to an early grave." Parker spoke in a perfunctory way, trying to stick to the facts. She didn't want to relive the emotional gore in all its glory.

"Her death drew attention. It was clear she died because of substance abuse and a closer look at the situation revealed my father was in to the same junk. Most of the time he was alright, useless, but alright. When he was drunk, he was mean. He only hit me once but my brother was the punching bag more often the not."

A change rippled through Eliot at those words and he wasn't her lover or her confidant in that second but her warrior. She waited for him to regain composure. It only took Eliot a second to realise there was no one to hit and nothing for him to do except listen.

"I don't know if he meant to kill him. Maybe he was just trying to bring us home but he was drunk and he lost control of the car. They found him at his house. I never saw the body or the crime scene photos but I overheard them talking about the fresh tracks up his arm. They'd never seen anything like it. I don't know if he intended to commit suicide. I'm not sure he was ever that decisive. I think he just wanted to escape. I just remember that when I heard the news I was glad.

"And then they put me in a home with another abusive drunk. I was absolutely positive I was never going to be a victim again."

There was no apology in there. Parker wasn't ashamed of how she had reacted that day or her actions following. She was a survivor and her one regret was that she hadn't been able to rescue her brother.

Eliot practically crushed her against his body. "I am so sorry, Parker. You deserved better than that. Your brother deserved better than that."

"I'm not looking for pity," Parker stated.

"I don't pity you, Parker."

Parker looked at him sharply, searching his face for any trace of a lie. Bizarrely all she saw was pride. Eliot could appreciate where she had come from and what she had made for herself. She could also see he was steeling himself for something.

"I don't want to tell you a story, Parker. I have seen and done a hundred horrific things. At one stage I wasn't even a human. I was an animal, a dog that obeyed and tore out a throat on command. Now because of Nate and the team I've cobbled together some semblance of a person.

"And I know it doesn't look it but it's so fragile. So I don't want to tell you right now what I've done, because if I see the ghost of my past looking out from your eyes it'll all just break away."

Parker sat up again to look at him properly. "Eliot, please don't be afraid to tell me. Not right now, but someday. I don't know the man you once were but I know the man you are now and you're amazing."

"I think you're an incredible woman but I want you to understand that these hands are bloody. I've killed, and more recently than you think. If you don't want to have anything to do with them, decide now." To emphasis his point he held out his hands.

Without hesitating Parker grabbed them. "Nothing you could have done will make me turn away from you. Even before last night I wouldn't abandon you ever. Would you abandon me?"

"No," Eliot murmured.

"No!" Parker repeated decisively. Parker realised she still had possession of his hands. She placed them on her hips.

"I want you to make love to me now," she said with all the confidence in the world.

Eliot swallowed but he wavered. "Parker, we still have things to discuss. What about Hardison?"

At that point Hardison was so very far away and Parker regretted what would have to happen when she saw him next but Eliot was hurting and she wanted to show him she loved him, soothing him with her body. Hardison was a very important person to her but he would be fine after her. Parker was making her choice.

"This is still our moment." Parker kissed him and any indecision Eliot still had melted away. His hands moved along her skin with reverence and awe. Parker tried to communicate all her love and respect with her touches.

Parker straddled Eliot and the sunlight illuminated her from behind. Her blond hair shone and her pale skin glowed. When Eliot slid inside her he looked up at her like she was a goddess, the answer to all his prayers. And maybe she was. She knew without a doubt that they belonged together. That they were two halves destined to be reunited and nothing would get in the way of that.

Parker raised his hands to her lips, kissing both of them before she skimmed them down to rest on her breasts. Parker moved with no fear or inhibition, glorious in Eliot's adoring eyes. When she came she threw her head back with a wordless cry. Eliot's breath hitched as he finished seconds behind her. They had been so much quieter the second time but no less intense.

As Parker collapsed forward against Elliot's chest, her hair cascaded forward like a waterfall. His mouth was near her ear.

"I love you."

Parker looked down at Eliot, their bodies still joined, and said, "I love you too."

They spent the rest of the day in bed talking and making love. The sun had begun to set and the room was dim when they finally managed to separate long enough to stumble into the bathroom to have the longest shower ever.

They sat down on the couch in clothes for the first time that day. Parker had pulled on underwear and stolen one of Eliot's shirts. She just wanted to cover herself in his scent.

Their phones were still on silent and the coms lying forgotten on a table. They knew there would be hell to pay when they finally talked to the team but neither of them were ready to penetrate their little bubble.

Parker's stomach grumbled loudly. She grinned, embarrassed.

"Were you hungry, darling?" Eliot asked.

There was a flutter in her stomach when she heard that rare endearment, made more charming by the southern accent.

"I haven't had my daily dose of sugar."

Eliot winced. "I'll find us some dinner _and_ dessert."

"Room service?"

"I know an amazing restaurant a couple of blocks away."

Parker made to stand. "I'll come too."

"I think they make you put on pants."

Parker pouted and Eliot chuckled. He pressed a swift kiss on her lips. "Don't worry, I'll be back soon. Relax."

Eliot was out the door before Parker could protest. She flopped back on the couch and stretched. She did need food after everything today. If she had known sex with Eliot would have been that sensational she probably would have jumped him on the first job.

She shook her head at her own attitude. Only one day of amazing sex and she was thinking like an addict. The sex was wonderful for two reasons. Because it was Eliot and because of how she felt about him. In the first week she had known him she had thought he was merely a slow-witted thug.

And now she was in love with him. Life was funny and unexpected.

The door flew open.

A confused Parker was on her feet in an instance. "Eliot?"

The figures rounding the door were not Eliot.

"No," confirmed Johnston. "Not Eliot. And you're not Melody are you... Parker."

Parker was instantly on the defensive. "How do you know?"

Johnston was inspecting the room casually as if on a social call. "My wonderful Carol slipped a listening device into your purse last night. Your Peter, Eliot, was just too good to be true."

Parker made a dash for the bathroom but the men in black were faster. Parker kicked out at the first man, catching him off guard. Parker also landed a punch on the second but they were too big and they were trained. A back hand sent her reeling and her head caught the corner of the coffee table.

Johnston watched impassively as Parker raised a shaky hand to her forehead and brought it away with bloody fingers. Her mind was turning over very quickly. A subtly as she could she used her blood to trace a tiny 'J' on the floor. If anyone would see it Eliot would.

With fierce eyes, Parker pushed herself upright. Parker smiled viciously and said, "you're so going to regret this. You have no idea who you're dealing with."

Johnston just looked bored.

As Parker was pulled from the room she was bucking and scratching, trying to cause as much commotion as possible. Parker wanted to leave as much of as trail as she could.

Her gaze went to the tazer on her bedside table and she swore.

Her only chance now was Eliot.

**AN: First of all a big thank you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. It was really wonderful to get such wonderful, supportive feedback. Due to an oversight on my part I forgot to include the fact that Eliot and Parker DID in fact remove their coms. I made mention of it above and thank the reviewers who bought it to my attention. **

**On another note I think this is the best chapter of the story for Eliot and Parker emotional progress. All thanks to the inspiring reviews I received so thanks again.**

**MD666**


	11. Chapter 11

Parker's head was hanging forward unsupported. She came to with a groggy groan. The cut on her forehead was stinging and the rest of her body was aching.

Tentatively she lifted her head and winced as more pain shot through her like a knife. Parker blinked slowly. It was dim in the room and her vision was already blurry. After a second or two it cleared enough to take in the room. Probably a basement somewhere.

Parker was in a metal chair that was bolted to the floor; each of her ankles had been handcuffed to a leg of the chair. Her entire forearm was bound to the chair with strong industrial tape. Parker cursed softly. If only her wrists had been handcuffed too, she would have been out of here in seconds.

Knowing it was futile Parker tried to tug her arms but the tape was wound too tight and she couldn't budge an inch. The door swung open and Parker's head snapped to attention.

Johnston strolled into the room, two of his beefy bodyguards at his back.

"Good, you're awake. I was afraid Mitchell was a little too vigorous with his last hit." He reached down to brush a caress against her cheek. Parker jerked away from his touch, revolted. The sudden movement sent spots of black blossoming across her vision.

Johnston didn't look offended; in fact he barely registered Parkers disgust. With a click of his fingers and a gesture another chair appeared. Johnston sat down in front of Parker and regarded her mildly. In his hands were a stack of files.

"Well Parker, while you've been asleep I've had a chance to do some research. What an interesting little creature you are! Antisocial, loner – master thief."

Abruptly he tossed the papers into her lap and Parker jumped. "But I know you're part of a team aren't you?" The condescension on the word 'team' was palpable. The cracks in Johnston careful composure were beginning to show.

Parker met Johnston's gaze with a feverish stare of her own.

"There is a profile on all your friends in that pile, and I know what your goal is, you and your merry men."

"What are you planning on doing?" Parker spat out.

Johnston crossed his legs and lent back in the chair. "Kill all of you, probably starting with you."

Parker's throat was dry as she shook her head. "They'll find me."

Johnston smiled coldly, "Oh I'm counting on it. And then once they are here..." Johnston let his sentence trail off and made a gun with his fingers.

"Well you get the gist."

Parker's eyes were burning with hate, she was too mad to feel much fear or cry. Her hands itched to be released so she could smash his face in.

Her team, her family, were going to walk into a trap. Parker wasn't scared for their sakes; Johnston couldn't fully understand what they were capable of, not from reading a few bits of paper. Eliot was going to carve a bloody path through this place to find her. Parker was just anxious that he wasn't going to find her alive. She didn't trust the look in Johnston's eyes or his unnatural calm.

Parker was not going to reveal her worry to Johnston though; she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. She summoned every inch of courage and hissed, "you're going to be dead soon. All of you."

Johnston snapped and struck Parkers face with a vicious backhand. He was wearing a ring and she felt the metal cut into the skin of her cheek.

Johnston flexed his fingers looking surprised by his own reaction. There had been nothing in their preliminary research to indicate that Johnston was anything but a snake. But Parker had seen the real enjoyment on his face when he had hit her.

"I want you to tell me everything your hacker did to my accounts. I need to decide how quickly to let him die when he arrives."

Parker's stomach dropped at Hardison's name. Surely he would remain in the van and be safe. With a start she realised Hardison loved her too much to stay in the van. He was going to risk his life on her broken word to him. Parker felt sick.

Johnston slapped her again to get her attention. The slap had none of the rage the first hit had contained but it still caused Parker to cry out in pain. She bit her bruised lip and forced herself to stay silent.

Johnston sighed discontentedly. He reached down to his boot and removed a small knife concealed there.

"I didn't want to have to do this the hard way," he said though his malicious grin revealed that this had been the outcome he was hoping for.

"One last chance," Johnston offered, waving the knife.

Parker focused her eyes forward and ignored him. Johnston shrugged and then with unhurried precision he dragged the knife down the bare skin of her thigh.

Parker shrieked. The slow shallow cut was agonizing. She desperately tried to control her reaction. Only hours ago it had been Eliot's gentle fingers tracing a path down her thigh. She shoved that memory out of her brain. Parker didn't want that beautiful moment to get caught up with the current blood and panic.

Johnston looked gratified at her reaction. "Now we're getting somewhere."

There was a dull ache in her thigh and she watched the blood spill down the sides of her leg. She wished she had more clothes on right now. Shivering in just her underwear and Eliot's shirt made her feel especially exposed.

"Tell me what the hacker did to my accounts. I know my money well enough to know when something feels off."

Parker pretended to consider the inquiry for a few seconds before she shrugged. She could taste a salty tang on her tongue and spat out her own blood. She hadn't planned it as a defying gesture but the look on Johnston's face made it extremely satisfying.

Parker's satisfaction was short lived. Johnston's face darkened like a thunder cloud and he darted forward, slamming the knife straight through the back of her hand.

Parker screamed. The pain was excruciating and Johnston left the knife there, pinning her to the chair. Parker was panting and trying to stifle the strangled sobs that she was emitting.

She curled her uninjured left hand around the armrest of the chair. Parker couldn't stop the guttural keen that came out of her mouth.

Johnston was in close now and she could see the excitement in his eyes. How had they not suspected that he was a sadist? Her pain was like a magnet, the more she felt the more he invaded her personal space. The two guards were standing there passively with blank faces.

Summoning every ounce of her strength Parker crashed her head forward, head butting Johnston. Stars exploded in front of her eyes, she hadn't been able to get a good angle from the chair. Parker saw that she must have connected with his nose as blood was pouring down his face. Parker let out an unstable giggle.

"You'll regret that, bitch." Johnston reached for the knife in her hand. Parker's face was a fierce bloody mask but if she was going to die, she wouldn't die whimpering.

Johnston didn't get to touch the blade. They were interrupted by an unholy scream coming from somewhere outside the room. Johnston was on his feet in an instance. There were more shouts and thumps from far off. The light overhead flickered and went out. A soft emergency glow replaced it. Johnston signalled to his two guards to go outside and check.

In the muted green light Johnston looked a little concerned but not overtly worried. Parker could see the thought process on his face. His army of guards against one man? He wasn't troubled.

Parker knew the truth though. Eliot was fighting his way towards her. Hope bloomed in her chest. She just needed Johnston to not kill her in the next couple of minutes.

The sounds of violence were getting closer and closer. With each minute Johnston got more nervous. He reached under his jacket and pulled out the gun he'd kept concealed. Parker's heart leapt into her mouth.

The door flew open unexpectedly and Eliot was all of a sudden in the room. His eyes were wild and furious. He snarled at Johnston and advanced, he had a gun in one hand. Johnston was unprepared for Eliot's sudden appearance.

Johnston raised a shaky hand to point the gun at Parker. He assumed correctly that that threat would have a greater impact than threatening Eliot directly. He just hadn't calculated for Eliot's absolute and blinding fury.

Moving faster than she had ever seen him, Eliot was in point blank range and then he shot Johnston in the head. Johnston crumpled to the floor and Eliot simply stepped over him, not sparing him another glance. Half of Eliot's face was covered in blood and his mouth was grim.

Parker could see the rage in his eyes as he kneeled in front of her and took in the situation. Slowly the rush of anger receded and Parker could see rational Eliot again. He gently pushed her hair back from her face. She could see him examining her injuries, cataloguing every bruise and cut. Parker leant into his hand and closed her eyes. She was safe now.

Parker saw him fight for control when he saw the knife in her hand.

He looked up at her helplessly. Parker knew it needed to come out but she also understood that Eliot was loath to cause her more pain.

Parker nodded wordlessly, that was all she could manage at that moment. She took a deep breath to steady herself and Eliot pulled the blade out as cleanly and quickly as he could. Parker gasped and began to cry. All the adrenalin was leaving her system and the overwhelming emotions were taking their toll.

Eliot leaned forward to press his unbloodied cheek to the cheek Johnston had slapped. The contact hurt but Parker relished the touch. They stayed like this for a minute. Slowing their breathing and drawing comfort from each other. Parker wasn't sure who was more relieved that she was alive.

Parker could feel Eliot trembling. "I have never been so scared in my life," he rasped into her ear.

Parker squeezed her eyes shut. She had been equally terrified. She had just realised the man she was in love with, loved her too and he wanted to be with her.

Eliot tenderly began unravelling the tape from her arms. Parker winced as it pulled at her skin. When her arms were free Eliot bent to free her ankles but Parker shook her head and softly pushed him away.

Parker wanted to unlock the cuffs, she wanted to reclaim her sense of self and nothing would reassure her more than lock picking.

It was slow going. Her dominate right hand was brutalised and moving it excessively was agonizing. She was almost equally proficient with her left hand but after facing her imminent death Parker fumbled a little more than usual.

Eliot had stepped back to a respectful distance but watched her protectively as if, even now, someone might swoop in and harm her.

Parker watched Eliot just as intently. It wasn't just his face that was smeared with blood; his entire torso was matted with it. Now that she was calmer she saw that he had a few bruises but no serious wounds. The blood must have belonged to his victims.

Parker's intense gaze made Eliot shift self-consciously. He flicked his eyes down and seemed to take stock of his appearance for the first time. A pained look filtered across his face and though he suppressed it Parker recognised the horror in his eyes.

Eliot went to move back even further at the same time Parker unhooked the second cuff. It fell from her ankle and without hesitation she threw herself into Eliot's arms and kissed him. It was a savage and bruising kiss.

Eliot wound his arms around her, pulling her close. His fingers dug into her back hard. Neither of them broke the kiss for a long time. It ended when Parker instinctively reached up to cup Eliot's cheek with her right hand and gasped at the pain.

Parker lips had just left Eliot's when Hardison ran into the room followed by Nate and Sophie. He had a tazer in his hand and a frantic look on his face. Sophie and Nate looked similarly determined.

Parker and Eliot hadn't been kissing but they were close enough that it was clear what had transpired. Hardison looked stunned and then hurt. He didn't say a single word and spun on his heel to leave.

Parker's gut twisted. She never wanted her good friend to find out like this. Sophie and Nate looked torn and Eliot was horrified.

Nate surveyed the scene, taking in Johnston's dead body. Sophie grimaced at the gruesome sight.

"Parker, are you alright?" Nate asked levelly.

Parker nodded and Eliot answered for her, "she'll need a hospital but she's going to be ok." Eliot spoke with conviction and Parker wondered who he was trying to convince. Probably himself.

Nate and Sophie looked relieved and it was only Nate's hand on Sophie's elbow that stopped her from embracing the pair.

"We'll meet you outside," Sophie said, resigned. Eliot met Nate's eyes and they shared a masculine moment followed by a nod.

In private once more, Eliot said one word. "Hardison." It was laden with grief. Hardison was probably Eliot's best friend despite Eliot constantly berating him. He looked like he wanted to follow him.

"I'll talk to him," Parker said softly.

Eliot opened his mouth to protest but Parker cut him off. "He deserves to hear the truth from me."

Eliot was defeated. "What if he wants nothing to do with us ever again?" Eliot sounded vulnerable again.

"That's his choice but I think he'll forgive us. I didn't plan to hurt him but I love you, Eliot."

Eliot smiled for the first time. "I love you too, Parker."

This time Parker did put both her hands on Eliot's face despite the fact the movement was painful.

There was still a shadow in his eyes that she wanted to chase away. She knew he had killed on her behalf and would do it again to protect her but it was tearing him up inside.

Parker met his eyes steadily and filled them with all the love she felt before she said, "my hero."

**AN: I don't know how I feel about this chapter. Some parts I like and some parts I felt I didn't get quite right. But I felt like I need Eliot to show his killy dark side to Parker and have her accept him all the same. I think that was important for Eliot's development. Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers, it inspires me to get another chapter out even when life is super busy.**

**MD666**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: This is the final chapter in the story. I always prefer to write the beginning of relationships. I'm sorry that it took me so long to bring you this chapter. I deleted the contents and started again 3 times before I wrote a chapter I'm mostly happy with. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. You got this story done. I hope you enjoy, this chapter is dedicated to everyone who takes the time to read it.**

Parker's recovery was surprisingly slow. The impact of her abduction had shaken her up more than she cared to admit. She hated feeling helpless or dependent on anyone and as much as she hated to admit it, if Eliot hadn't shown up then she would have been dead.

She came to the grudging conclusion that most of her wounds were psychological. The cuts in her thigh were fairly superficial. Parker's right hand was worse.

The doctor had raised an eyebrow at the injury and didn't seem to believe that it was a cooking incident. Eliot had rolled his eyes, clearly thinking that if anyone was capable of accidentally driving a knife through her hand while cooking, it was Parker.

There was thankfully no muscle damage and Parker was given strict instructions to rest that hand and not scratch at the five stiches in her hand. Those things were easier said than done. Parker had a burning desire to get back to her old tricks and the stiches itched like crazy.

When Parker tried to pick a padlock just for fun, her hands shook. It was the slowest she had ever done it, baring the time she had been cuffed to the chair. She was equally slow at tying knots, setting up rigs and when she had tried to twist herself through a laser course she was a disaster, though granted that was done one handed.

Eliot had walked in on that scene and managed to keep a straight face. Which Parker thought was remarkable considering that she had set it all up in his lounge room. Parker could see that his mouth had twitched with some unsaid comment but he merely shook his head and went about his business.

That was probably another reason for her prolonged recovery. Having Eliot be her nurse was just too enjoyable to give up just yet. He had installed her in his house promptly so that he could look after her. Parker thought living with someone would be stifling and that's why her and Hardison had kept separate spaces but Eliot was easy to live with. He enjoyed his solitude as much as she did and they were perfectly content to spend hours doing their own thing.

Hardison was another problem that Parker couldn't shake. The guilt was constant and Parker imagined it would be until she got a chance to talk to him. However he was conspicuously absent and Parker realised that her time in a team of master criminals had not made her more adept at tracking people down.

Since Nate and Sophie had executively decided that everyone needed an extended holiday there wasn't even the option of running in to him at the office.

Parker was seated on the back balcony of Eliot's house while she considered her issues, her hands wrapped around a mug of coffee that he delivered to her. It was more sugar then caffeine but Parker was growing increasingly fond of the drink. She also suspected that Eliot was slowly changing the ratio so that coffee would eventually end up being the dominate ingredient.

Parker loved Eliot's house. It was close enough to everything in the city while still being isolated. Parker liked the space and the privacy. The balcony she was on at the moment over looked the back garden. Parker normally objected to staying still for prolonged periods of time but Eliot's house felt restful. It didn't hurt that Eliot was working shirtless in the garden.

Parker knew she was technically checking him out in a legitimate sense now but she still felt a weird twist in her gut. Eliot had been affectionate and tender with her since he had rescued her but in other respects he was treating her like she was made of glass.

They had not had sex since that wonderful day in the hotel and Parker was becoming confused and frustrated. Parker was still too shy to initiate anything and was following his cues. He had said he loved her but if he wasn't going to touch her than maybe he meant friend love. Parker shook her head and tried to ignore those thoughts. He still looked at her with a heat in his eyes.

Parker realistically knew that Eliot was trying to be respectful of the Hardison situation and was clearly planning on keeping his distance until it was resolved. But it was setting a bad precedent. Hardison was always going to be a part of their life but Parker wanted only two people part of her relationship. Yes, they had messed up and been bad friends but Parker would make the decision all over again to be with Eliot. He had carved a bloody path to get to her and she would do no less for him.

Parker sipped her coffee and considered Eliot. She wondered how much what he had done to save her was part of Eliot's reluctance to touch Parker now. Eliot hadn't mentioned it since and looked like he was coping with it fine but Parker knew how stoic Eliot was.

Eliot stood, he caught Parkers eye and smiled before stretching lazily. Parker's took in the play of muscles and the scars across his torso. This couldn't go on she decided abruptly. Tonight she was taking matters into her own hands. With some help.

She fumbled her phone out and called Sophie.

Parker returned in the evening to find Eliot had prepared a delicious Italian meal. He kissed her on the cheek and Parker noted his skin was still warmed from the sun.

During dinner Parker resisted the urge to have a second beer for courage, she wanted her mind clear. Eliot was relaxed and comfortable. Parker felt honoured that he was so comfortable with her in his home.

When they went to bed, Parker lingered in the bathroom. She ran a hand through her hair and looked at the outfit that she had purchased on Sophie's advice. A black little lace negligee that would alert Eliot immediately. The trick was to act nonchalant, as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

She slipped in to it and entered the room. Eliot put down his book instantly. His expression was interested and wary.

Parker smiled casually and slipped into bed next to him.

Parker yawned and, as an afterthought, stretched. She remembered the impact Eliot stretching had had on her. The negligee was drawn tight across her breasts. Eliot's eyes followed the movement but his face remained passive.

"Well I'm tired," Parker said and turned on her side. Her heart was thumping and she was nervous wondering if Eliot would take the bait or if he'd see straight through her charade. Barely a minute later, she heard Eliot put down the book and flick off the light.

Spooning Parker's body, Eliot rested a hand on her hip. Parker curled further into Eliot's body so there were no spaces between them. His fingers traced an idle pattern on her hip and the feel of the fabric against her skin was wonderful. Parker had to admit that Sophie had good taste and she was glad that Sophie had found the time to drag herself away from her theatre group to help Parker.

Parker deliberately wriggled back against Eliot's hips. The sudden movement made Eliot grip her hips. Parker couldn't stop the small moan that escaped her mouth and she hoped it translated as a sleepy murmur.

Eliot tried to shift away but Parker grabbed his arm to wrap around her, trapping him flush against her. Parker tried not to smirk as Eliot tensed. She pushed back again and whispered, "You're so warm. It's nice."

It was an innocent statement but Parker could hear a change in Eliot's breathing. He was trying too hard to keep his breathing deep and even.

With another tiny squirm Parker could feel Eliot growing hard against her. His boxers and her nightgown were thin barriers between them. Parker also hadn't worn any underwear but Eliot hadn't discovered that yet.

Eliot was indecisive. He was weighing his self control against his desire to take Parker. His hand trailed up her flat stomach and rested just below her breasts. A second later his lips pressed against the bare skin of shoulder.

Parker quickly gave up any pretence of indifference and sleep. She covered his hand with her own. With her back to Eliot, his arm over her body had her pinned. She couldn't move much and her body was a canvas that Eliot was exploring.

His hand moved out from under hers and slid down the front of her body. With no preamble his hand went under the hem and then it was only Parker's skin. Eliot let out a groan upon finding Parker wasn't wearing underwear.

Parker's satisfied smile was quickly wiped of her face as Eliot's hand move against her. Needing something to clutch her hand reached out to grab the head board.

Parker could hear herself gasping and her restricted movement allowed her to focus on experiencing his touch. The growing sensation started slow and her cheeks were flushed. Eliot was gentle and teasing. When he bit her shoulder the combination sent her over the edge and Parker threw her head back, crying out.

Eliot didn't pause to let her rest. He pushed his underwear off but kept her in the same position. Still feeling boneless, Parker compliantly let Eliot hook her leg back over his hip. With an animalistic grunt Eliot slid in to her.

Parker was still on her side but Eliot propped himself up on one arm and grabbed her thigh with his free hand.

She pressed the pillow against her mouth to stifle her screams. Eliot was being just the right amount of rough and Parker found it very sexy.

Parker fisted her fingers in the sheets. The sensation of Eliot inside her again, his body pressed to hers was euphoric. It didn't take her long before the combination of Eliot's fast and hard movements, and his hands on her body catapulted her into a second, more intense orgasm.

Just when Parker was beginning to feel overwhelmed by the force of Eliot claiming her he reached his own climax.

They were both panting and sweating. Eliot's furious movements were a testimony to how hard it had been to restrain himself before. Parker felt battered and blissfully content.

With a sigh she rolled on to her back and Eliot rested his head on her chest. Parker ran her fingers through Eliot's hair, combing it back so she could see his face and the brilliant blue of his eyes.

"I guess you do still love me."

Eliot let out an exhausted chuckle. "Was there ever any doubt?"

Parker's body already ached gloriously. "Not anymore."

Eliot wound his arms tightly around her. "You are the best thing in my life," he whispered against her skin.

Parker repeated those words in her mind when days later she eventually saw Hardison.

Nate and Sophie were trying to be supportive of Eliot and Parker and at the same time not take a side. Sophie had told Parker that Hardison had needed space and Parker had respected that for the full hour that they were having coffee. Parker had eaten three sugary pastries to fortify herself and had gone to his apartment straight after to discover that he was not there.

Despite the fact Parker figured out fairly quickly that he wasn't in the city, she still went by regularly. On this particular day he was there.

Parker had stood outside for ten minutes trying to decide if she was ready for this conversation. Her phone ringing shook her from her internal thoughts.

It was Hardison on the other end. "You may as well come up."

"How did you know I was here?"

"Look up at the door frame and wave."

Parker glanced up and saw a tiny camera that no one would ever notice if their attention wasn't drawn to it. She waved meekly.

"Face recognition picked you up pretty instantly." Hardison's voice was subdued.

"I'll see you in a minute." Parker hung up the phone and steeled herself.

Hardison was sitting at his computer when she walked in. He looked at her only briefly before flicking his eyes away. His shoulders were tense and his mouth was set in a grim line.

Parker grabbed another chair, dragged it across so she was sitting facing his side profile and waited. Her expression was sombre.

Hardison kept his eyes glued to the monitor when he eventually spoke. "I just don't know how you could do this to me? And with my best friend!"

He didn't look at her once which hurt but Parker expected nothing less.

Parker leaned forward. "I have no excuse, Hardison. I am so sorry. I wish everything had happened different."

Hardison leaned back in his chair and rubbed his hands over his face.

"I believe you Parker. Do you love him?"

"Yes," Parker whispered.

Hardison closed his eyes, pained.

"Please don't hate me," Parker begged before she could stop herself.

Hardison directed his angry gaze on her now. "I don't hate you Parker but this whole situation makes me feel sick."

Parker was anguished. She couldn't believe this is where she had ended up. Causing pain to one of her only friends.

Hardison's expression softened which made Parker feel even worse. Hardison was such a good man that after everything he was still concerned about her.

"Look Parker, I don't hate you but I'm going to need some time to work through this. After that we might be ok."

"So we're going to leave this on a maybe?"

Hardison shrugged. "That's as good as you're going to get."

Parker sighed. She'd have to be content with that. It had gone better than she dared hoped or she deserved.

"I really care about you, Hardison. I hope we can be friends." With that parting statement, she took her leave.

Eliot was sitting on the couch with a beer when she came in. He didn't know that she had gone to see Hardison and she didn't tell him.

With an amused expression he let her lift his arm so she could curl up against his body. Parker rested her face on his chest and listened to the steady beat of Eliot's heart. He made her feel safe.

"I think it's going to be ok."

Eliot looked down at her and pressed his lips to her forehead gently, "of course it's going to be ok. I love you."


End file.
